Fixing The Future
by TStabler
Summary: Lizzie Stabler and her siblings wish their lives could be different. The little genius finds a way to make it happen, but it's going to change their lives, and the lives of everyone they know, drastically. Back-to-the-future-esque with a lot of E/O
1. Gotta Go Back In Time

**A/N: This plotline was suggested/requested by edwardcullenstalker22. I hope I give her what she wants, and I hope the rest of you like it. =)**

**DISCLAIMER: SVU and its Characters belong to Dick Wolf. Storyline and dialogue, and narrative belong to TStabler©**

April 5th, 2009

"Guys!" Lizzie Stabler yelled up to her brother and sisters. "Come here, quick!"

Maureen, Kathleen, and Dickie ran down the stairs, panicking. "What?" Maureen asked, looking around. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Lizzie said, "But I have to show you something. Come with me!" She led them out to the garage and slammed the door behind them. "Remember when we heard Mom and Dad yelling about his relationship with Olivia? How we were talking about how we would have rather had Olivia as a mother because he never fights with her, and she's just so much cooler than Mom in general?"

"Uh," Dickie began, "That was this morning, genius. Of course, we remember!"

Lizzie rolled her eyes. "Shut up, Dickhead. My point is, I think I found a way to make it happen!"

"Lizzie," Kathleen said. "We know that Dad and Liv would totally be amazing together, but if you think Mom and Dad are ever getting divorced you're…"

"No," Lizzie said, "I don't mean that I can make her our stepmother." She pointed to the station wagon and said, "If that thing works, and we do this right, she'll be our real mother!"

Maureen looked at her quizzically. "If the car works? What are you gonna do, run Kathy over and knock Dad and Liv on the head a couple times? I seriously doubt they'll believe that they're married with four kids, no matter hard we hit them."

Dickie and Kathleen laughed. Lizzie, however, simply opened the car door and pulled out a large remote with a lot of blinking buttons. "No, guys. I, uh, kind of tinkered with the station wagon. It's not just a car anymore."

"What is it, dweebette?" Dickie asked. "An airplane?"

Lizzie pushed one of the buttons and the car started, on its own. "It's a time machine."

Kathleen scoffed. "I'm sorry, Lizzie. I think you've been watching way too many Michael J. Fox movies."

"I'm serious," Lizzie said, pushing another button. All of the doors opened and the radio began to play.

Dickie's eyes widened. "Okay, so, for all intents and purposes, let's say this thing is a time machine. What's the plan, then, Einstein?"

"We go back to 1990," Lizzie said, "We find Olivia, introduce her to Dad…"

Maureen interrupted her. "Woah, Tonto! How the hell, if this even works, do you suggest we find Olivia? She's going to be a random seventeen-year-old living in New York City. And how can we be certain that she'll fall in love with Dad? What if they meet and they hate each other? And, have you even thought, for one second, that if Dad and Olivia end up together we probably won't even exist?"

"We will," Lizzie said, pulling out a book. "Look at this."

Dickie ripped the book from her hands. "Fate, Destiny, and You. What the crap, Lizzie?"

"It clearly says that the last name you have is the one you were destined to have, no matter what. Guys, we're supposed to be Stablers. We're destined to be Elliot Stabler's kids. So, if we make sure that Dad falls in love with Olivia and asks her to Prom instead of Kathy Malone..."

"Then I'll still be Maureen Stabler, but my mom will be Olivia?" Maureen asked, furrowing her brow.

"Yes," Lizzie said, sounding certain.

Maureen held up a hand. "But, we don't know if Olivia will be as pushy as Mom, we don't know if she'll force him into marriage, or if she'll even stay with him while he's in the Marines."

Dickie's eyes widened. "Mo," he said. "We don't even know if Dad will even be a Marine! He only joined the service because he couldn't afford college and take care of a family at the same time, because Mom wouldn't…"

"Hey, guys," Kathleen said. "Think about this for a second. We'd be ruining Olivia's life. She wouldn't have gone to Siena if she had a kid in high school! Then, she wouldn't have gone to the police academy, she wouldn't be Dad's partner, she wouldn't really be Olivia. If we do this, we'd end up turning Olivia into…"

"Kathy!" Dickie barked with a shudder. "Lizzie, getting Dad with Liv is a great idea, but you have to find a way to make sure we all still exist, and make sure we don't screw up their lives, either."

Lizzie opened the book, flipping through the pages rapidly. "Guys, no one said Dad has to get Liv pregnant at the prom. We just have to make sure he doesn't go with Mom. It's his destiny to have Maureen first. Whenever that may be. We'll all still exist, we'll just, uh, be a hell of a lot younger when we come back to the present."

Dickie ripped the book out of her hands, reading the chapter she'd turned to, and he gasped. "Are you serious? If this works changes will take effect immediately?"

Lizzie nodded.

"What does that mean? What changes?" Kathleen asked.

Dickie huffed. "It means, Katie, that if we do this, and it works, we'll know, immediately, because we'll start getting younger and younger, until we reach the appropriate age, or until we disappear altogether, because some of us might not even be born yet if Dad's with Olivia."

"Wonderful," Maureen said.

Just then, they heard a loud crash and violent yelling from inside the house. They heard their mother yell at their father, screaming at him to go and be with his little whore of a partner. They heard Elliot yell back, saying that Olivia was not a whore, and if Kathy ever insulted Olivia again, she'd be in serious trouble.

"Guys," Lizzie said. "I'm willing to take my chances if it means I don't have to put up with that ever again."

The other kids nodded and climbed into the station wagon. Lizzie pushed a button, turned the key, and reached into her backpack. "Here," she said, handing everyone their birth certificates. "Keep an eye on these. Look at Mom's name and pray that it changes to Olivia's, and watch for changes in the dates." Lizzie looked at the odometer, which was now whirling around and around and she said, "And hold on!" The kids clutched onto each other and their seats as the car backed out of the garage, of its own accord, and zoomed down the street and disappeared with a pop.

"No, Kathy," Elliot yelled, bolting into the garage, "I'm done! You want me to run to Liv so badly, your wish is my command, I'll be happier with her, anyway." He turned, and his face contorted in confusion. "Kathy, where the fuck is the station wagon?"

* * *

"Okay," Dickie said, as they pulled onto a road and came to a stop. "Where are we? Actually, uh, when are we?"

Lizzie looked at the odometer and said. "Um, April fifth, nineteen-ninety. It worked."

"Okay, so, what, do we find Olivia first?" Kathleen asked, rubbing her arm where Maureen had been squeezing.

They got out of the wagon and looked around, trying to figure out where they were. "I think this is Dad's old street," Maureen said. "Grandma and Grandpa lived in that house, I think. I remember coming here when I was little, before Grandpa died and Grandma went nuts."

"Hey," Kathleen said, "Don't call it 'nuts,' please."

Maureen chuckled. "Sorry."

They heard a crash, a scream, and a lot of yelling. They turned, and Dickie said, "I think we found Olivia!" He ran toward her, lying in the street, bruised and broken looking. "Her mother just threw her out the window!" he yelled.

Kathleen looked at Maureen. "Oh, my God, Mo. Go get Dad. Or, um, Elliot! You said he lives down the street!"

"Right," Maureen said, "But how is he gonna help us? He isn't a cop, yet."

"No, but Grandpa is. Um, Joe Stabler is! Go!" Kathleen ordered.

Maureen ran down the street, hoping she'd remembered coreectly, and knocked on the door, frantically. Elliot opened it, rubbing his eyes. It was three in the morning. "Oh, my God, Dad…dy-o! Um, you're Elliot Stabler, right?

"Yeah, who the fuck are you?" he grumbled.

"No one, look! You need to help us! Our friend Olivia is in trouble!" Maureen cried, pulling him out of the house.

Elliot's eye widened. "Wait, Olivia...Benson?"

Maureen pushed him down the street as she said, "Yeah! How'd you know?"

"I go to school with her. She doesn't really know I exist," he said, running toward the group down the street. "Oh, God! What happened to her?"

Kathleen, worried, said, "Her mother threw her out the window. We know you're not supposed to move someone like this; they could have a back injury or something."

"Son of a bitch," Elliot griped. He lifted her into his arms and carried her toward his house. "How do you all know Olivia?"

"She's a friend of our father's," Dickie and Lizzie said. They looked at each other and shrugged.

The kids all followed Elliot into his house and watched as he placed Olivia gently on his couch. "Olivia," he said softly, shaking her. "Hey, Olivia."

Her eyes fluttered open and she rolled her head to the side. She groaned in pain. "I didn't get the license number of that truck."

Elliot laughed. "Dad!" he yelled. "Dad, get up! Now!"

Joe Stabler padded down the stairs, grumbling and looked at his son. "What the hell, Elliot?"

"You needed an excuse to arrest Serena Benson," Elliot said, brushing Olivia's hair back. "You got one. These kids saw her throw Olivia out the window."

Joe's eyes widened. So did Olivia's. She tried to sit up as she said, "What? No, you can't arrest…ow." She collapsed back onto the couch and rolled her eyes.

"Olivia," Elliot said, shaking his head. "I know you don't me very well, but you're gonna stay right here, with me. My father's gonna take care of everything." He turned to his father and said, "Go, Dad. Please."

Joe grabbed his badge and his gun and slipped on his shoes, looked suspiciously at the strange, various-aged kids in his living room, then ran down the street to get Serena.

"Elliot," Olivia said, looking up at him, seething in pain, "I hope you know what you just did."

Elliot blinked and looked at Olivia. "You know my name?"

"Yeah," she said. "Of course, I do. I know who you are." Their eyes locked and there was a definite spark between them.

Kathleen looked at her siblings and smirked. "Guys," she said. "This just got a whole lot easier."

**A/N: If you want this to be continued, the next chapter will include the kids first confrontation with Kathy, what happens when Olivia wakes up on Elliot's couch and what does Elliot and Olivia's first real conversation lead to? Will the kids' plan work, or will they screw up their lives forever?**


	2. One Step Closer

**A/N: If you haven't seen it, rent Back To The Future, and love it like I do! In this chap, things start to change...and the kids finally tell their mother how they really feel. Kind of...**

**DISCLAIMER: SVU and its Characters belong to Dick Wolf. Storyline and dialogue, and narrative belong to TStabler©**

"Are we really just gonna leave her there like that?" Dickie asked, clomping down Elliot's front steps.

Kathleen looked back at him. "Uh, yeah. She doesn't even know who we are! And besides, she's with Dad. Or, uh, Elliot. She's safe. Besides, we still have to figure out how to fit in at their school tomorrow. And I'm really tired."

"I brought a bag of clothes and stuff for each of us," Lizzie said, opening the car door. "But, we have to sleep in the car. Since we don't exist in this world, and Kathy and Elliot Stabler don't have a joint account in Nineteen-Ninety, none of our ATM cards will work."

Maureen rolled her eyes. "Great. We're stuck in the Nineties with no cash? I hope Olivia can make Dad fall in love with her, fast, because this really does not sound like a good time."

The kids crawled into the car, made themselves comfortable, and tried to go to sleep, but their minds were focused on what was happening inside Elliot's living room.

* * *

Olivia groaned as she rolled over on the couch, wincing when her bruised shoulder came in contact with the leather. "Damn," she muttered, opening her eyes.

"Olivia," Elliot gasped, leaping off of the chair he'd been sleeping in and landing on his knees beside her. "Are you all right?"

Olivia nodded. "I think so," she said. "My left arm isn't supposed to make clicking noises when I move it, and I'm pretty sure I'll never be able to feel my right hand again, but other than that..."

"What the hell did she do to you?" he asked, reaching for her head, where a nice bump had formed.

"The same thing she does every night," Olivia said, rolling her eyes. "Drank till she couldn't remember her own name, took one look at me, saw the face of the man who raped her and then tried to kill me." Her eyes widened, she looked at him, stunned. She'd never told anyone that before, and she just blurted it out to a complete stranger. "Um, you didn't hear that," she said.

Elliot stared right back, but his eyes weren't wide at all. They were soft, and clear-blue. He was smirking. "So, you're mother didn't have a drug-riddled orgy in 1973 that resulted her getting pregnant without her having any idea who the father was?"

Olivia's brow furrowed and she scoffed. "Who the hell told you that?"

"My girl...Kathy," he said. Why he refused to tell her she was his girlfriend, he didn't know, but he, for some reason, wanted to appear single to the girl on his couch.

"Malone? I should have known," Olivia said. "She hates me. No, Elliot. Though, that's actually a better story than the truth. Maybe I'll stick with that. Forget what I said before, and just go with that."

"No," Elliot said with a laugh. "I'm glad I know the truth. You know, my dad, he's been trying to prove that you're mother's been..."

"I know," Olivia said, nodding. "Why do you think I haven't so much as looked at you at school?"

Elliot narrowed his eyes. "You stayed away from me because you were avoiding my father?"

"Like the plague." Olivia sighed. "My mother's all I've got, Elliot. I know she's not exactly mother of the year, she's awful, but now I've got no one."

"You've got me," Elliot said, shrugging. "Now, anyway."

Olivis shook her head and chuckled. "You don't even know me," she said, a puzzled look on her face.

Elliot brushed the hair out of her eyes. "Well, we're gonna have to do something about that, aren't we?" he asked, with a smug grin. "Tell me something else."

Olivia raised an eyebrow at him. "Like what?"

"Whatever you want. Just tell me something about yourself," Elliot said. "I'll tell you two things about me when you're done, since you told me about your, uh.."

"Okay," Olivia said, trying to sit up. "I hate talking about myself. Your turn"

Elliot laughed, helping her sit. "You're cute," he said. He got up and sat next to her. "Okay, um, your mom...the way she treats you...is kind of the way my dad treats me. So, we have something in common."

Olivia's eyes narrowed. "But your dad's a cop, Elliot. He's supposed to put the people who hit their kids..."

"Yeah," Elliot said, shrugging. "He took your mother away, so you're safe now. That's all that matters. I can take care of myself."

Olivia scoffed. "Hey, I was doing pretty good up until tonight. It was my own damn fault for standing in front of the window."

"Hey," Elliot said, looking her in the eyes. "I know we just started this friendship, relationship, whatever, but I need you to promise me something."

"No, I will not pretend I don't know you tomorrow at school," she said, joking.

Elliot chuckled. "I would never ask that of you. Ever. I want you to promise me that you will never blame yourself for this shit again," he said. "This wasn't your fault. None of it ever was, Olivia."

Olivia shook her head. "How could you possibly know..."

"I've been, uh, kind of, watching you," he admitted. "Not like a stalker, or anything. Just, making sure your mother wasn't doing real damage. I've actually been worried about you, for a while, Olivia. And I am so relived that I don't have to worry anymore." He got up, patted the pillow and helped her lie back down. "And that was my second secret. Go back to sleep, Olivia. I'll be right here," he said, pointing to the chair. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Elliot," Olivia said, smiling at him. "And thank you. For everything."

He smiled back at her, crawling into his chair, and he knew that he could really, easily, fall in love with Olivia Benson, and that, unfortunately, was a huge problem.

* * *

Maureen, standing in the hallway, looked around and sighed. "Okay, so, we just wait for Dad, or Mom, or Olivia? And say what? We've come from the future to..."

"No!" Lizzie cried. "You don't know anything, do you? We just act like, uh, kids from the Nineties."

"Oh, my God," Kathleen yelled, pointing down the hall. "Dad. And Mom. And they look so...young!"

"Kathy!" Elliot yelled, bitterly, stomping toward her.

"Elliot!" Kathy yelled back, cheerfully, running toward him.

Elliot held up a hand and stopped her from hugging him. "Before you do that, Kathy, why the hell are you telling bullshit stories about Olivia Benson?"

"What?" Kathy spat, a smirk plastered on her face. "Why do you even care about that trashy..."

"Watch it," he said. "What do you have against her?"

From behind her, a voice rang out, "We'd like to know that, too, actually."

Kathy turned and saw Maureen, next to Kathleen, Dickie and Lizzie. All of their arms were folded and they looked pissed.

"Who the hell are you?" Kathy asked, snobbishly.

"We asked you a question," Kathleen said. "Answer it."

Maureen smirked. "I think it's because you're jealous."

"Jealous?" Kathy asked. "Why, on Earth, would I be jealous of Olivia Benson?"

Dickie looked up, pretending to think. "Hmm. Well, for starters she a lot smarter than you."

"And a lot funnier," Lizzie added. "She could make people laugh at funerals."

"She's done it, actually!" Maureen said, remembering how she made her and her father laugh at Joe's funeral. "And, honestly, she's really a lot prettier than you. You're threatened by her, aren't you? You see the way Da...Elliot...watches her sometimes."

"Oh, yeah," Kathleen said. "The way he stares at her. And you don't want to take the time to get to know her, because you're afraid that she's actually nice, too, and that would make her perfect."

Dickie looked into his mother's eyes and said, "Well guess what! She's amazing! She's always been there for us! She was there when I was eight years old and I broke my arm by jumping off the roof, because I thought I was Superman, and instead of yelling at me like you...like my mom did, she told me that even Superman had a problem learning how to fly!"

"And she was there when Eric dumped me for Molly, who Dad told me looked like a penguin to make me feel better, but anyway, Olivia took me out for ice cream, and she took me shopping, and she and I spent hours talking about how I was so much better off without him and that was all stuff I should have been doing with...my mother," Maureen said.

"Okay," Kathy yelled, looking around at the kids in the hall, staring. "You made your point. Benson's a little angel. Why don't you run off and go play with her, then. You're probably the only friends she has."

"They're not," Elliot said. "You keep making fun of her, spreading rumors about her, and I swear, Kathy, it's over."

Kathy scrunched up her face. "I didn't even think you knew her, Elliot."

"I do," he said. "I gotta get to class." He nodded at the kids, and walked away from Kathy.

"What are you all looking at?" Kathy barked at the crowd. She let out a frustrated noise and stormed off.

"That felt good," Kathleen said, taking a deep breath.

"Yeah," Dickie said. "It did. But, did it make a difference? Are we still Kathy's kids?"

Maureen whipped her birth certificate out of her pocket, unfolded it, and sighed, sadly. "Yeah, I am."

"Me, too," Kathleen said, dejectedly, looking at her unfolded certificate.

Dickie and Lizzie looked at their certificates, then at each other, then back down at their certificates. "Um, guys?" Dickie said, holding his certificate up to his older sisters. "Me and Lizzie..."

"Holy crap," Maureen said, ripping the yellow paper from his hands. "So, all we've done so far is give Dad a real reason to leave Mom when he meets Olivia, or re-meets her, at the precinct?"

"Seems like it," Lizzie said. "I wonder how rough the divorce was on you guys. If we head back to the wagon now..."

"Hey, fartbreath," Maureen said. "We aren't going back now! You and Dickhead would have Olivia as a mom, but Katie and I would still be stuck with Kathy! Besides, you'd only be eight years old!"

"And," Kathleen added, "I thought the plan was to make sure all of us stayed together, with Dad and Olivia."

Lizzie sighed. "You're right. Let's do this."

"What's that noise?" Dickie asked.

"Oh, God," Maureen said, reaching into her pocket. "It's my cell phone. Why is it ringing? Is it even supposed to be working? We don't exist!"

Lizzie's face fell. "We do in Two-Thousand-Nine, where the phones are hooked up! Who is it?"

"It's Dad!" Maureen cried. "What do I do? I can't answer it! What am I supposed to say?"

Dickie grabbed the phone, looked at it, then dropped it, stepped on it, and said, "Oops!"

"Great, Dickwad," Kathleen said. "Now he's really gonna panic. We didn't even think about what they would do without us there!"

Kathleen's phone rang, then, and she, too, panicked. "Oh, son of a..."

"Gimme it," Lizzie said. She flicked the phone open and said, brightly, "Hi, Daddy? No, no, we're all fine. Don't you remember? This is the week-long trip to, uh, the Poconos! Yeah, we're with our, uh, photography teacher! It's an elective so kids from all grades were allowed to come. You did, Dad. Yeah. No, Maureen dropped her phone into a waterfall! Oh, we're taking tons of pictures. Do I what? Oh, no you never told us that story, but you can when we get back. Thank you, I do have a very good vocabulary for an eight year old. Say hi to Mom for me!" She hung up the phone and sighed.

"Well?" Kathleen asked.

"Dad wanted to know if he ever told me and Dickie the story of how he and Mom really met," Lizzie said. "Olivia's really our mom, Dickie. And we're really supposed to be eight years old. We have work to do. I bought us some time."

"Yeah," Dickie said, "But you also promised him pictures of waterfalls!"

Lizzie folded her arms. "Hey, I never claimed that the plan was flawless!"

"Holy shit, guys!" Maureen said, looking up at the sign being hung over their heads. "The prom is April tenth! That's this Friday!"

Dickie tilted his head. "That means..."

"He probably already asked Kathy!" Kathleen said.

Lizzie smirked. "We're just gonna have to get him to change his mind, then. You guys remember what he said, right?"

Maureen grinned. "If Kathy kept making fun of Olivia..."

Kathleen smirked. "Spreading rumors about her..."

Dickie smiled. "Then it would be over between them."

"Mo, Katie, you guys start spreading vicious rumors about Liv and tell people you heard it all from Kathy Malone," Lizzie ordered.

"What are you and Dickface gonna do?" Maureen asked.

"We're gonna push Olivia and Elliot into each other's arms, duh," Dickie said. The bell rang and as people flooded the hall, he grinned. "Starting right...now." He moved a little to the left, bumping strategically into Olivia. She lost her balance and fell over.

"Woah," Elliot said, catching her. "I gotcha, Olivia." He looked up at her, into her brown eyes and smiled.

Olivia, seemingly lost in his blue orbs, smiled back. "Yeah. You do, don't you."

Lizzie and Dickie high-fived, and watched as Olivia and Elliot held onto each other a little longer than they should have, and Maureen and Kathleen started their whispering. They couldn't bring themselves to say anything too vicious, in fact, the rumors were about Olivia...and Elliot.

**A/N: Two down, two to go! Can they do it in a week? How will their lives change, if they succeed? Next chap: What rumors have been spread? Another night on Elliot's couch, and who are those meddling kids?**


	3. Earth Angel

**A/N: Elliot gets wind of the rumors and flips. Olivia and Kathy finally interact and it's awesome. **

**DISCLAIMER: SVU and its Characters belong to Dick Wolf. Storyline and dialogue, and narrative belong to TStabler©**

Maureen was running out onto the football field as the last bell rang, to meet up with her siblings. "Okay," she said. "I just heard from some redhead with incredibly big hair, that she heard from Kathy that Olivia's father was a cannibal. How awesome am I?"

"Well, that's nothing," Kathleen said. "I heard some blonde with really big earrings that Kathy Malone told Henry Thomas who told her that Olivia Benson is really an undercover FBI agent, and she's going to arrest half the senior class at the prom!"

Lizzie looked at her sisters blankly. "Wow. You guys suck at this."

"Hey! We can't really trash Liv," Maureen said. "We did the best we could."

Dickie smirked. "Lucky for you, me and Lizzie had better luck. Look," he said, pointing. Elliot was on the bench, in his football uniform, ignoring Kathy, and staring at Olivia. Olivia was sitting on the bleachers, staring right back and smiling at him.

"Kathy won't like that," Kathleen said.

Lizzie laughed. "She also won't like the rumor going around that she was caught kissing Mr. Donatello in the third floor broom closet."

"Genius, little sister," Maureen praised. "Pure genius."

They stood against the gate and watched as Kathy tried, unsuccessfully, to talk to Elliot. Then, they saw a few other footballers stroll over.

"Hey, Malone," one of them said. "Is Donatello giving you an A? All that extra credit paying off?" he laughed.

Kathy rolled her eyes. "What are you talking about, Branson?"

The other player snickered. "Hey, Elliot, man, your girlfriend's been seeing Donatello for, uh, extra help. In sex ed!"

Elliot looked at his friends, then back at Kathy. "You wanna tell me what the hell they're talking about?"

"I have no idea, Elliot!" Kathy yelled.

Two cheerleaders ran over and started babbling, then. "Ohmigosh, Kat! That secret agent chick is here. She's watching! You don't think she's gonna take us, do you?"

"Secret agent chick?" Elliot asked, his eyebrow raised. "Molly, what…"

Molly interrupted and jerked her head toward Olivia. "Benson! She's a rogue CIA agent, and she's planning to, like, kidnap eighty percent of the student body for some kind of government experiment. Kathy told Henry who told Mark who told me!"

The second cheerleader began speaking, too. "Isn't her father gonna eat the kids who fail the test or something? He's like their secret weap..."

"What?" Elliot said, interrupting the girl. "Where did you hear that bullshit from?"

The two girls looked at Kathy. "What?" Kathy yelled. "Elliot, I didn't say a damn thing about that loser or her freak of a father!"

Elliot got off the bench and glared, viciously, at Kathy. "Why do I not believe you, Kathy?" He looked at the cheerleaders and, through gritted teeth, said, "Olivia is not in the CIA and her father is not gonna eat anybody! She's just…Olivia!" he stormed off the field, looking up at Olivia, waving at her to follow him.

Olivia raised her eyes and ran down the bleachers, meeting him on the field, and then following him to his car. "Don't you have practice?" she asked, unaware that they were walking in perfect step with each other.

"Not anymore," he spat. He turned and looked at her and said, "Hey, according to Kathy, you're some kind of government agent and your father is a cannibalistic weapon."

"Awesome," Olivia said, smirking. "I've got a kick ass job, and a real father. See, these are rumors I can live with."

Elliot tilted his head and furrowed his brow, smirking at her. "You're not angry? Upset? You don't want to punch her?"

"Oh, I want to punch her," Olivia said, chuckling. "But not for spreading those rumors. Elliot, why should I get mad? It won't do any good, will it? Besides, I know they're not true, you know they're not true, no one else matters." She stopped walking, looked up at him, and prayed he wouldn't take that the wrong way, or the right way.

Elliot smiled at her. "You're absolutely right," he said. "You're really amazing, Olivia," he told her, opening the car door for her.

"Where are they going?" Lizzie asked, watching them get into Elliot's car.

Maureen's eyes widened. "We have to run, fast, if we're gonna be able to follow them and keep up with them."

* * *

"Can you see anything?" Dickie asked Maureen, who was holding binoculars.

Maureen shook her head. "No," she said. "Just the back of the couch and Grandpa's abnormally large head."

"Well," Kathleen said, "At least we know where Dickwad gets it from."

Dickie turned around and made a face at Kathleen. "Actually, I think I might have Olivia's head now, so eat it, Katie."

"Don't rub it in, Dickface," Maureen spat. "Oh! Grandpa's going upstairs. That means Dad and Liv are alone!"

"Not for long!" Lizzie yelled, pointing down the street. "Look!" The kids glanced to where she was pointing, and saw Kathy trotting down the street.

Maureen huffed. "Come on, Dad. Make a move on Liv! Quick!"

* * *

"I think you're gonna like this movie, Olivia," Elliot said, plopping on the couch next to her. "Something blows up, like, every five minutes."

"And I strike you as the kind of girl who likes explosions?" Olivia asked, raising an eyebrow, handing him the bowl of popcorn.

Elliot laughed. "You do, actually."

Olivia smirked. She popped a few kernels in her mouth and said, "Maybe I am, Stabler."

Elliot chuckled and yawned, stretching his arm over Olivia. He dropped his hand to her shoulder, acting like he didn't do it on purpose.

"Smooth, Elliot," Olivia quipped, glancing at him.

He laughed and said, "I, uh, never claimed to have any kind of game, Olivia." He rubbed her shoulder, pulling her closer to him. The movie started and they settled in, sharing the popcorn. Olivia smirked, leaning closer to Elliot.

* * *

"Do something, Mo!" Dickie cried. "She's getting closer!"

Maureen looked around. "What?" she asked, harshly. "Why me?"

"Because, you're the oldest, and you inherited her bitchy attitude!" Kathleen spat, pushing her out from behind the station wagon.

Maureen glared at her brother and sisters and walked toward Kathy, hoping to come up with a way to stall Kathy. "Hey! Kathy? Are you really dating the Physics teacher?"

* * *

"Um," Olivia said, "So far, this is exactly like the first one."

"No," Elliot replied. "This one takes place at an airport. The first one was…"

Olivia interrupted him. "A hostile takeover of an office building, I know, but…basically it's the same movie. He's even wearing the same shirt!"

Elliot looked at her, smiling. "You're a _Die Hard_ fan? I couldn't get Kathy to watch anything like this with me."

"I kind of have thing for cops," Olivia said, looking back at him. "With the exception of your father," she added quickly. She waited, a long moment, as she looked into his. "You have the most beautiful eyes."

"I could say the same thing to you," Elliot said, leaning toward her. "Olivia, I…"

Olivia tilted her head up and moved closer, praying he would kiss her. "What?" she asked. "Elliot?"

"Olivia," he said, moving even closer. They both stopped breathing. He gently cupped her face and their lips barely brushed when his doorbell rang. "I should get the door," he said, instantly leaping off the couch, away from her. "It's probably the Chinese food." He opened the door and rolled his eyes. "Hi, Kathy," he said, sighing.

"Elliot," Kathy said, bursting into the room. "I don't know what's going on, but that strange blonde from school just verbally assaulted me and I didn't say any of those…what the hell is she doing here?"

"Nice to see you, too, Kathy," Olivia said, smirking.

"I'm serious, Elliot!" Kathy yelled. "What is she doing here?"

Elliot ran a hand over his face. "Kathy, Olivia's staying with us for a while while her mother..."

"Like hell she is! I came over here to spend time, alone, with you," Kathy fumed. "Hey, honey, off the couch! Out the door!"

"Woah," Elliot shouted. "You have no right to tell her what to do, or kick anyone out of my house!"

Kathy looked at Elliot, wide-eyed. "You're yelling at me, Elliot. Why?"

"Apologize to her, Kathy," Elliot commanded. "For everything!"

Olivia put the popcorn down. "Elliot, really, I don't want an apology from her. I'll let you two, uh, have your time alone. I'm gonna go."

"Where?" Elliot asked. "Where the hell are you gonna go, Liv?" he almost shouted, desperate for her to stay. He just shortened her name, too, unintentionally.

"Anywhere but here," Olivia said, more pissed off than upset, "El?" she said, more of a question, seeing if he would catch her new name for him, the way she'd caught his for her.

Elliot ran a hand through his hair. "Liv, don't…"

"Let her go, Elliot," Kathy said, smiling. "You're really better off without her. After all, you can't really let someone like her into your circle of friends. She just doesn't belong."

"Someone like me?" Olivia turned around and looked at Kathy. "What the hell does mean?"

Kathy smirked. "Lower class, Benson. Single mother, who's a drunk. You have no sense of style, I mean just look at you. Do even own a tube of lipstick?"

Olivia rolled her eyes and glared at her. "You really have no idea how big of a bitch you are, do you? The person you are in high school, Kathy, is probably the person you're destined to be for the rest of your life. Are you really willing to be such a horrible human being for that long?" She looked at Elliot, who was staring at her, an unreadable expression in his eyes. She looked back at Kathy. "Are you really going to drag Elliot down with you?"

"I'm perfectly happy with who I am, Olivia. I am living in pure, perfect bliss with both of my perfectly normal parents. And Elliot, in case you haven't noticed, is mine. So back the fuck off," Kathy barked.

Olivia smirked. "I bet you can say the same thing about your Physics teacher, huh, Kathy?" She headed for the door, but Elliot stopped her. "Move, El," she said.

"Make me," Elliot said, smirking at her.

"Oh, don't tempt me," Olivia said, galring at him.

The look she was giving him both terrified him and turned him on. "We both know that you're staying, Liv, and Kathy's leaving. After what she said about you…after what you just said…" he blinked at her, shook his head and moved away from the door. "Kathy, Liv's right. The person you are in high school is most likely who you're gonna be for the rest of your life. And, as much as I care about you, I hate who you have become. I can't be with you for the rest of my life. Not if you're gonna be so…cruel."

Kathy's face fell. "What are you talking about? What are you doing, if…"

"Kathy, we both know what…we had plans," Elliot said. "You and I, we had all of these really big plans, and I wasn't paying attention to your behavior, and the way you treat people, Kathy…I don't want you. Not anymore."

"Are you serious right now?" Kathy asked. "You're breaking up with me because of some stupid rumors about a girl you hardly fucking know?"

"No." Elliot looked over at Olivia and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath and looked back at Kathy, opening them. "I'm breaking up with a girl I hardly know, because she spread the awful rumors about an amazing girl who didn't deserve it."

"You bastard," Kathy spat, scoffing. "You really don't know how big of a mistake you're making, do you? You're choosing her? Over me?"

"I'm not choosing her over you, Kathy," Elliot said. "I'm just not choosing you. I can't be with someone who thinks they're better than everyone else, who's gonna lie about and belittle other people. You don't even know Olivia, Kathy. If you did, you'd never be able to say a damn thing to hurt her," he said, raw emotion in his voice.

"You don't know her, either," Kathy said. "And when you get to know her, you're gonna find out that I was right, Elliot. She's nothing! She's worthless! Her mother shouldn't have even had her! She was her mother's mistake, then, and she's gonna be your mistake now!"

No one saw the fist fly, but they all heard the crack. Olivia loomed over Kathy's bent over form, a vile grin on her face. "I told you I wanted to punch her," she said to Elliot.

"Damn, Liv," he said, his eyes wide. "You have one hell of a right hook. Wow."

"She just punched me, Elliot! Do something!" Kathy yelled, her hand over her eye.

Elliot grinned. He reached for Kathy and wrapped an arm around her.

"I knew you'd come to your senses," Kathy said, looking up at him, her eye turning red. She wasn't aware that Elliot was leading her to the door.

Elliot opened the door, gave Kathy a shove and said, "Put ice on it, and take a lot of aspirin." He slammed the door in her shocked face and turned to Olivia.

* * *

The kids gasped as they saw Kathy being pushed out of the door. "Oh, my God! What just happened?" Kathleen asked, shouting.

"I think Olivia punched Mom," Maureen said, chuckling, looking through her binoculars.

* * *

"I…I'm sorry," Olivia said. "I shouldn't have hit her. I shouldn't have even been here. I ruined…"

"Liv," Elliot said, walking toward her, "You didn't ruin anything. You opened my eyes. You made me realize that I was about to make a huge mistake, and you actually stopped me from ruining my life."

Olivia raised an eyebrow at him and watched as he stepped closer. "You two were pretty serious, huh?"

"We were gonna be," he replied, nodding. "But I met this, I guess you could say she's an angel. And she…you…you changed everything." He ran a hand through her hair and rested it on the side of her face. "What are you doing Friday?"

"The prom?" Olivia asked, nuzzling his hand, against her will.

"Yeah," Elliot whispered, stroking her cheek.

Olivia peered up at him. "Nothing," she said. "My mother, uh, kind of forbid me to go. I don't have a dress, or ticket, or a date."

"I don't have a dress, but I'm sure we can get you one. And, since I was supposed to go with Kathy, I no longer have a date, meaning I have this extra ticket…" he paused, looked into her eyes, and swallowed. "Go to the prom with me?"

Olivia swallowed hard, too, and looked into his eyes in return. "El, I don't…"

Elliot interrupted her. "Liv, I can't explain what's going on here, but I think I'm falling…"

"Me, too," Olivia said, nodding. "Yeah. Prom. Sounds good."

Elliot smiled, letting out a short, breathy laugh. "It does, doesn't it?" He dropped his head, slowly, and felt her smile as their lips brushed together.

* * *

"Holy shit!" Maureen yelped. "They're kissing!"

"Who?" Dickie asked, panicking.

Lizzie rolled her eyes. "Who do you think, Dickhead? Dad and…Mom."

Kathleen whipped out her birth certificate, unfolded it, and tears welled up in her eyes. "Guys?"

Maureen put the binoculars down. "What, Katie? Why are you crying?"

"I'm…ten! I'm Olivia's!" she cried. "Mo…check yours!"

Maureen pulled hers out of her pocket and unfolded it. Just as she was about to tell them what it said, Kathleen's phone rang.

"Oh, shit," she said. "It's Oliv…Mom!"

**A/N: What does Maureen's certificate say? What does Olivia want? What changes have they caused? It's all comin' at ya!**


	4. Fixing The Future

**A/N: What does Olivia want? What does Maureen's certificate say? What happens at the prom? And how do their lives end up really changing?**

**DISCLAIMER: Law and Order SVU and related characters belong to Dick Wolf. This story, and all of its properties and contents, belongs to TStabler©**

"Hello?" Kathleen said, squeezing her eyes shut. "Hi, uh, Mom. Yes, we're all fine. Tomorrow! Yeah, sure. Love you," she said, snapping the phone shut. "Guys, uh, we changed everything! They have no recollection of us being in the Poconos, they think we're at school! Oliv…Mom was calling to remind us to make cards in art class, because Aunt Casey's baby shower is..."

Lizzie yelled, "What? Baby? She's having a baby?"

"Guys, have you all forgotten that we have gone back in time? Everything we do changes the future, because none of it has happened yet! We erased everything right after we left!" Dickie said, rolling his eyes. "Like, if I go kick that guy over there, things will change again."

Maureen smirked. "Do you guys wanna get in the wagon, fast forward to Friday, and go the prom, then?"

"What? Why?" Kathleen asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I either wanna stop Dad and Kathy from hooking up and making a huge mistake," Maureen said, flipping her certificate over. "Or, watch the fireworks between Liv and Dad. As of right now, I don't have a mother!" Half of her certificate was blank, and she was petrified.

The other three kids gasped, and looked toward the house, then back to the station wagon. "Come on," Lizzie cried. "We'll need to make sure we keep them with each other, all night." They piled into the car, Lizzie pushed a few buttons, and the car zoomed away, all by itself.

Ten minutes later it came to a stop in front of the school. "Is it Friday?" Kathleen asked. "Did it work?"

"Are we at the prom?" Marueen questioned, looking out the window.

"Yeah," Lizzie said as she raised her eyebrows and looked out the window. "Look! Dad looks…so handsome!"

"She looks beautiful," Dickie said, smiling at Olivia, walking up the steps, hand-in-hand with Elliot. He was in a black suit, complimenting her red, sparkly dress perfectly. "Come on," he said, "Let's do this."

The kids got out of the wagon, running into the building, but they were stopped by Kathy and a large, brutish looking man. "Tickets?" Kathy said, snidely.

Maureen raised an eyebrow. "We're, uh, not here for the…"

"We're working on a science fair project," Lizzie said, pushing her glasses up high on her nose.

Kathy rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Don't go through the gym, geeks. Oh, and whoever you are, however you know Benson, know this: I will get him back. Tonight. He will be mine. You can tell her that for me."

Kathleen scoffed. "Thank God you're not my mother anymore."

"What?" Kathy asked, furrowing her brow.

Dickie's eyes widened. "She said, uh, 'thank God for the number four!' She's a big math dork. Well, we gotta go. We have a huge volcano that we need to erupt before our parents..um…aren't our parents anymore. Bye!" He pushed his sisters into the school, ignoring the pitiful looks and laughs they were getting from Kathy.

"Okay," Kathleen said as they ran into the dance. "Where are they? Do you see them?"

Maureen was backing up, trying to get a wider view of the gym when she bumped into someone. "Oh!" she cried, turning around. "I'm so sorry…Olivia?"

Olivia regained her balance. "It's okay, really," she said with a laugh. "Do I know you?"

"Um," Maureen said, looking desperately in to Olivia's eyes, "Not yet, but, uh, you will. Listen, Kathy's gonna try to hurt you. And Elliot. So, whatever happens, don't let Elliot out of your sight tonight! Okay?"

Olivia saw the panic in the girl's eyes. "Okay," Olivia said, nodding. "I wasn't planning on it. But, thank you for the warning."

"You don't understand," Maureen said, a tear running down her cheek. "It really is a matter of life and…a better life," she whispered. "I don't want you two to get hurt. And Kathy's going to…"

"Liv, baby, they only had grape," Elliot interrupted, walking over with two glasses of punch. He handed one to Olivia, then he looked at Maureen. "Hey," he said.

"You know her?" Olivia asked, looking quizzically at him. "I feel like I do, but I don't know…"

"Liv," he said, "This is one of the kids who found you. She came to get me, when you, uh," he paused. "That night, with the window. I thought you knew her. They said you were a friend of their father's."

"Why would I be friends with anyone's father?" Olivia asked, chuckling. She turned to look at Maureen, but she was gone. "Hey, where'd she go?"

"No clue," Elliot said, laughing. "I have to go get something out of my locker. Wait right…"

Olivia interrupted. "Actually, can I come with you?" she asked, suddenly heeding the advice of the strange young blonde.

Elliot sighed. "Yeah," he said. "But, uh, you have to close your eyes until I'm done. It's kind of a surprise, Liv." He took her hand and led her out of the gym, oblivious to the annoyed look on Kathy's face, and the relieved one on Maureen's.

Elliot pulled Olivia toward her locker, laughing. "Come on," he said, dragging her down the hall. He stopped in front of the red metal door, unlocked it, and popped it open. "Close your eyes, Liv," he reminded her.

"I hate surprises," she said, huffing, as she closed her eyes.

Elliot raised an eyebrow and let out a breath himself. "Well, this came as a surprise to me, too, Liv. A big one." He pulled out a small box and looked at her, took a deep breath to replace the one he'd let out, and opened the box. "Open your eyes, Liv."

Olivia opened her eyes, and they widened. "Holy shit, Elliot! They're beautiful!"

"I knew you'd like them," he said, taking the ruby earring out of the box. "They match your dress perfectly, they just screamed 'Olivia' at me when I saw them." He brushed her hair back and started to put the earring in her left ear.

"Why?" Olivia asked, grasping at his hand. "What are these for?"

"I couldn't afford a ring," he said, seriously. He saw the shocked look on her face and clarified. "No, no, Liv, I'm not…these aren't like, engagement earrings," he laughed. "I wanted to get you something, to remember tonight, and to tell you that, though we've only really been together for a few days, I can't shake this feeling that we're just meant to be together. Like, you're supposed to be by my side, my partner, in every way. I'm supposed to protect you, and I'm gonna do that. I've fallen completely and hopelessly in love with you, Olivia Benson." He kissed her, deeply, and she returned the kiss eagerly. When he pulled away he smiled.

"I love you, too, Elliot Stabler," she said, looking into his eyes.

The kids watched, tears in their eyes, from around the corner, as they watched Elliot put Olivia's other earring in, and then kiss her again. They watched as he pulled her back toward the dance, laughing, and they heard Maureen sniffle from behind them.

"Mo?" Kathleen asked, walking toward her sister. "What's wrong?"

"We can go home now," she whispered. She had her unfolded birth certificate in her hands and a single tear rolled off of her cheek, dropping right on Olivia's name.

"Wow, Mo," Lizzie said. "Sixteen. That was a good year for you."

Dickie rolled his eyes. "Sixteen, ten and eight? This is gonna be fun," he griped, following his sisters down the hall.

The kids ran out of the school and into the wagon. Lizzie pushed the correct sequence of buttons and turned to her siblings. "Let's see what kind of damage we did, huh?" The car moved, lightning fast, and pulled back into the Stablers' garage in Queens. The kids got out of the car and all of their eyes widened. They screamed and started jumping up and down, and Kathleen broke down into harsh sobs.

Elliot came running in panicking. "What happened? Oh, my God, what's wrong?" he asked, running to each kid.

Olivia ran in, her gun raised. "What happened?" she yelled, panicking,

"Nothing," Kathleen said, sniffling. "I'm just…I'm a brunette!"

"I'm fourteen!" Maureen yelled. "How am I only fourteen?" She waved her birth certificate in the air. "I was sixteen five minutes ago! What changed in the car? How did that change in the car?"

Lizzie whispered, "We fast forwarded twenty years, Mo. A lot's changed. They probably waited a little longer to have you, or something!" she yelled, quietly. "You're still the oldest! Katie's ten, and me and Dickie are eight. If my calculations are correct, we'll wake up tomorrow and we won't remember any of this. We'll have normal lives, with our own corrected memories."

"Good," Maureen said, taking a breath.

Olivia lowered her gun and looked at her kids. "You did all of that screaming, at three in the morning, because you have brown hair," she said, pointing to Kathleen, "And you are fourteen?" she asked, pointing to Maureen. "You are aware that when your father and I hear you screaming, we tend to panic, right?" She held a hand over her chest and took a deep breath.

"Are you guys okay?" Elliot asked, checking his kids. "What are you doing in the garage?"

"Fine, Daddy," Lizzie said, hugging him tightly. She then ran to Olivia and wrapped her little arms around her mother. "I love you."

"I love you, too, sweetheart. What's wrong, honey? Why were you all screaming?" Olivia asked, holding her now-eight year old daughter.

A ten year old Kathleen took a deep breath and said, "Maureen was sleepwalking." She was trying to find a plausible excuse.

"Again?" Olivia asked, yawning. "I thought she'd out grown that. Come here pumpkin," she said, waving at Maureen.

Maureen walked into Olivia's arms and squeezed. "Mom, can you tell me the how you told Daddy you were having me?"

Elliot looked at Olivia, quizzically. "Maur, honey, you know that story."

"I wanna hear it again," she whined.

"Okay," Olivia said, brushing her hair back. "It was the day of our police academy graduation."

Elliot ushered the rest of the kids onto the stoop and sat beside Olivia and Maureen. "And I was planning to take your mom away for the week, just the two of us, since we didn't get to have a real honeymoon. You guys know we got married as soon as I got out of the Marines, the day after your Mom graduated from college."

Dickie looked up at his father. "Why were you a Marine?"

"Well," Elliot said, "I needed to make sure that I could provide for your mom, and the Marines offered to pay for college and the police academy, and I knew that I wanted to marry her, so I saved all of the money that would have gone to college and the academy, and we had an amazing wedding, bought this house, and had a hefty savings by the time we were done."

"Oh," Dickie said, sending a smile at Lizzie. Elliot was still a Marine, but it was for a much better reason.

Kathleen looked at Olivia and smiled. "So, how did Daddy ask you to marry him?" she asked.

"He surprised me by showing up to my graduation ceremony is his uniform," Olivia said, smiling. "He walked up to the podium, in the middle of the commencement, and he called my name. When I walked down to get my diploma, and realized it was him, I started crying. Then he got down on one knee and held out this amazing ring. Of course I said yes," she recalled, wiping a tear away as she laughed. "He told me he couldn't wait. He dragged me to city hall the next day."

"Yeah, I did," Elliot said, smiling back at her. "Our actual wedding ceremony was three months later, and it was one of the happiest days of my life." He leaned over Maureen and Kathleen, and kissed Olivia. "Anyway, back to Mo's story. As soon as the C.O handed us our silver badges, I surprised your mom, again, with two tickets to Honolulu. She kissed me, then she looked at me and said, and I quote, 'For the first time, Elliot, I get to surprise you now,' and she told me she was pregnant. That was fourteen years ago, Mo."

Lizzie looked at Maureen, who was crying. Then she looked at Kathleen, then at Dickie, and she realized that they were all brunette, not a blonde among them. She and Dickie had Elliot's blue eyes, as did Maureen, but Kathleen had Olivia's brown eyes. She wondered, briefly, what Kathy's life was like. What had become of her? But, before she could form that thought into a question, Elliot's phone rang.

"Really?" he asked, taking the phone out of his pocket. "Stabler," he spat. "Hey, Cap. Yeah. Okay. No, Cap. We'll call the nanny to get them ready and off to school. It's fine. It's her job, Cap, I don't care what time it is, that's what we pay her for, right? Thanks, Cap." He snapped his phone shut and looked at Olivia. "It was Cragen. We got a case, and he seems to be awfully worried about the kids. He's being overprotective."

"As usual," Olivia laughed. "God, when I was pregnant with the twins he acted more like my father than my captain."

Elliot laughed. "Well, you had just transferred into the unit, he made you my partner without realizing we were married because you use your maiden name, professionally, and you told him you were pregnant five months into the job. What'd you expect him to do?"

Olivia laughed. "I expected him to read my file, El. It clearly said,' Spouse: Elliot Stabler.' And then I expected desk duty, not special treatment."

"He loves me, and he loves you, and he loves our kids," Elliot said.

"Yeah," Olivia sighed. "All five of them," she said, smirking.

Elliot nodded. "Yep. All five of…what?" he asked, looking up at her. "We only have four kids."

"In six months, we'll have five," Olivia said, smiling.

The kids looked at each other, looked at their parents and smiled. "You're having a baby?" Kathleen asked, tears springing to her eyes.

Olivia nodded. She looked at Elliot and smiled. "Surprise," she whispered, leaning over to kiss him.

He sniffled, wiped his eyes and nodded. "I love you," he said to her. "We gotta go, baby," he said, kissing her again. "Kids, back inside. Kathy will be here in a few minutes, and I know you hate her but you have to listen to her. She's you're sitter." He looked around the garage and tilted his head. "Liv, baby, when did we get a station wagon?"

The kids looked at each other, and they smirked, then burst into a fit of hysterical laughter. "Uh, I think it's Kathy's," Maureen said. Elliot shrugged, then ushered his family back into the house, wrapping his arms around Olivia.

Lizzie ran back out, five minutes later, and took the remote out of the wagon's front seat. She rested a hand on the hood of the car and said, "Thank you." Then she smiled, turned, and ran back inside, eager to go to sleep and wake up to her new life, now that her future had been fixed.

**A/N: I can stop here, or I can give you a chap to see how Kathy's changed, and what life in the precinct is like now. It's up to you, and your reviews! Complete for now, though. **


	5. Only The Beginning

**A/N: I've had requests to add to this story, so here's chapter 5. How have their lives changed, really? Watch the story unfold.**

**DISCLAIMER: Law and Order SVU and related characters belong to Dick Wolf. This story, and all of its properties and contents, belongs to TStabler©**

**"**You two," Cragen barked as soon as they walked into the squadroom, "Why am I getting calls from the New York Times again? Stop fucking running into the damn buildings without backup! We're the SVU not the damn Justice League!"

"We got the girl out of there, didn't we?" Elliot asked, shrugging. "And Liv got the bastard in cuffs before he could fire the gun. It's all…"

Cragen pointed a finger at him. "I know, but you two are fucking superheroes and you're making me old. Every time you pull a stunt like that my heart stops and I lose the little hair that I have left," he said, sounding more like a worried father than a captain. "Sit."

"Yes, Sir," Elliot said, chuckling.

"And you," he said, turning to Olivia. "I know that look! That doe-eyed, glazey, bright look in your eyes and you're already fucking glowing. You're ass is on a desk, starting now. Some husband you have, lets you run into a damn hostage situation in your condition."

"I told her to stay in the car," Elliot said, half-heartedly.

Olivia chuckled again. "I can do my job and…"

"No," Elliot and Cragen spat at the same time.

"Well, thank you, Dads," she said sarcastically.

Cragen sighed. "How are the rest of my babies?"

"Maureen was sleepwalking again," Olivia said, sipping a bottle of water Elliot had just given to her. "And this time the other kids were all there for her. It was…weird. Something happened last night. Something big. My kids are getting along, and they're happy."

Elliot smiled. "Daddy's pretty fucking happy, too," he said. "You're giving me another beautiful baby, baby."

"Hey, I'm pretty sure you helped," Olivia quipped. "How much trouble do you think they're giving Kathy?"

Elliot laughed. "No idea. But I hope to God Maureen is taking pictures."

"El, can you just let it go? It's been years!" Olivia laughed.

"No, Liv, she tried, like hell, to break us up at least once a day since the prom. And you never did tell me how you knew she was gonna do it," Elliot said, raising an eyebrow. "But, she made our lives hell, and I'm enjoying making her suffer by watching the beautiful little lives we created, and I'm enjoying watching those beautiful little lives torture her."

* * *

"Get down from there!" Kathy yelled, as Dickie sat, smirking, on the top of the refrigerator. "You little weasel!"

"Mom is gonna love this," Maureen said, holding her cell phone up to capture the scene on video.

Kathy turned and bolted toward her. "Gimmie that, you troll, you will not dare to show that to your parents!"

"Oh, won't I dare?" Maureen said, mimicking Kathy's tone. "Why not?"

Kathy sighed and threw her arms up. "Damn it to hell with you brats. Your whole family!" She sat on the couch and huffed. "I hate you all! But I need this job. I need to be near him, don't you get that?"

"Who?" Kathleen asked, sliding down the banister.

"Your father," Kathy said, sadly. "You think I enjoy being in this house, surrounded by constant reminders of his life with her? You think I'm happy being constantly reminding me that if I had been nicer to her, a better person in general, this could all be mine? You little ankle-biters could be my kids, you know that?"

"Please, don't say that," Lizzie said, gagging. "It was horrible!"

"What?" Kathy asked, harshly.

"Nothing," Lizzie said, quickly, smiling. She wasn't even sure how she still remembered her old life, she was certain she was supposed to remember her new one by now, but she chalked it up to not sleeping last night.

Kathy growled and looked at the four brunettes, three of them with Elliot's blue eyes, and as she looked at Kathleen she spat, viciously, "You look just like your mother."

"I know," Kathleen said, smiling. "Which means I'm gorgeous."

"Shut up!" Kathy spat. "Go to bed! All of you!"

Dickie hopped down from the fridge and cried, "But it's only five o'clock!"

"I don't care! I'm in charge until your parents get home! Go!" Kathy yelled.

Maureen laughed and hit the send button on her phone before following her siblings up the stairs.

* * *

Elliot put his phone down and sighed, "Did you see that?"

Olivia nodded. "She needs to get over you, and I want her away from my kids, El."

"Yeah, me too," Elliot said, nodding. He reached over his desk and took her hand. "God, I don't know why she's still hung up on me, Liv, after all these years. We weren't even that serious!"

"Yeah, you were," Olivia said, laughing, as she looked around the empty squadroom. She hit the print icon, finishing her work for the night, and looked up at him. "You were going to sleep with her after prom, ask her to marry…"

Elliot smiled at his wife and brushed his thumb over her hand. "But it didn't happen, baby. That night, when I found you lying in the street, Liv, I panicked. I thought you were…I thought I'd never get the chance to know you. When I brought you home, and took you away from your mother, baby, and you woke up and looked into my eyes, you changed my life. One look from you, and you opened my eyes, and made me see things so differently, so clearly. I fell in love with you on that couch, Liv."

"You did a lot of other things to me on that couch, too," she quipped as they both got out of their seats. "Thank God your dad worked late and your mother played Bingo way too often."

Elliot laughed, taking her hand again and leading her out of the bullpen. "Ya know, we never saw those kids after the prom, did we?"

"Which kids?" Olivia asked, while they waited for the elevator.

"The kids…the ones that found you, the girl that knocked on my door and her friends, they're the whole reason we're together." Elliot pulled Olivia into the elevator and kissed her as the doors closed.

Olivia hummed. "No, I guess we haven't. Maureen kind of looks like the girl who warned me that…" she stopped and shut her eyes, and chuckled to herself. "Never mind."

"No, tell me. Who warned you about what?" Elliot asked, pulling her closer.

"At the prom, when you went to get us drinks, that tall blonde came over and she looked like she was gonna cry. She told me that Kathy was gonna try something, she was gonna try to get you alone, get you back, and she warned me not to leave your side that night. It was right before you gave me…"

"The earrings," he said. "That's why you wanted to come with me?"

Olivia nodded. "Something in her eyes, her voice, the way she was panicking. El, I had to listen to her. So I spent the whole night by your side. I swear, if Mo had blonde hair and blue eyes, she'd look like that girl."

"Maybe," Elliot said, kissing Olivia. "Speaking of kids," he said, raising an eyebrow, "Three months? When did you find out about this one?" he asked, wrapping his arms around Olivia and resting his hands on her belly.

Olivia laughed. "I told you as soon as I found out. I was in the bathroom taking the test when we heard the kids screaming," she said. "But I was pretty sure I was pregnant before I told you, El. The way we go at it, I'm surprised it didn't happen sooner."

* * *

Lizzie took some more time looking around the house. It was completely different. Bigger. Nicer. Cleaner. She knew that was because Olivia cared more, and being a mother was something she'd wanted, instead of something that had happened. She didn't share a room with her sisters in this house, she had her own room, and when she walked into it, her eyes filled with tears. Things that were all her own, her own shelves filled with her own books, framed photos of her and Olivia smiling, her and Elliot looking happy, and a big picture of the whole family, including "Grandpa Don," at a picnic, wearing potato sacks after a race. She crawled into her bed and smiled as her head hit the pillow. She couldn't wait to remember it all.

* * *

Olivia and Elliot walked through their front door at ten o'clock, and saw Kathy, sprawled across their couch, in a silk nightgown. "Elliot, I need you…Oh!" she cried, popping up. "Both of you are home! Why are both of you home?"

"Yeah," Olivia said, folding her arms. "That happens when you work together, ya know?"

Kathy glared at her. "He usually comes home first on Thursdays, since you stay to finish paperwork!"

Olivia swallowed. She looked at Elliot, a hint of fear in her eyes, then she looked back at Kathy. "You know our schedules? What the hell is…Elliot would never…" she broke off, then looked up at him again. "Elliot, explain." Relief flooded her when she saw the genuine disgust and anger in his eyes.

"Kathy," he barked. "How could you even think I would betray my wife, and my family, for you? You're my nanny, Kathy, that's it! You were really waiting here, to seduce me, on our couch, with our kids asleep upstairs? Are you out of your goddamned mind?"

"No, Elliot. You are. You have been for almost twenty years! I was hoping if I stuck around you'd finally come to your senses! You'd see that I changed and I'm the girl you want me to be now!" Kathy reached for him, but he moved, smaking her arm, and held Olivia close.

"Get out," Elliot yelled.

Kathy looked at him, tears in her eyes. "What?"

Elliot repeated himself. "You're fired, Kathy. Get out of my house. I don't want you here, ever again, for anything. And take that goddamn station wagon with you!"

"What station wagon?" Kathy asked, sniffling as she grabbed her stuff.

"The one in the garage," Olivia said, still fuming.

Kathy shook her head. "The only cars in your garage are the convertible and the bug," she said. She walked out of the house, leaving Elliot and Olivia looking at each other, confused.

They shook their heads and climbed the stairs, stopping on their way to their room to check on each child. When they reached the master bedroom, Olivia finally turned to Elliot and said, "I can not believe her!"

"She's got problems, baby," Elliot said, shrugging. "But she's gone and she's not coming back. If she does, we can arrest her. How's that?" he chuckled.

"Did you even see…I mean she was just laying on our couch wearing that…thing," Olivia said with a shudder, as she stripped off her suit.

Elliot's eyes narrowed and darkened as her clothes dropped and he growled. "I really didn't see what she was wearing, baby." He walked over to his wife and wrapped his arms around her. "But I love what you're wearing right now."

"I'm not wearing anything!" she laughed.

"Exactly," Elliot mumbled, pressing his lips to hers, in a long, deep, kiss. "You know I'd never cheat on you, baby, especially not with her! I was a virgin when I met you, and you're the only woman I ever want to be with," he declared, kissing her again.

Olivia spun in his arms and looked at him. "El, what makes you think I thought…"

"I saw the look in your eyes, baby," he said, kissing her, pulling her toward the bed. "It's the same look that would have been in mine. I wouldn't have been as calm as you were Liv, I would have killed any man who even suggested…"

"El," Olivia said, cutting him off, kissing him, pushing him down on the bed. "Shut up."

* * *

Lizzie woke up in the middle of the night, with a pounding headache. She crawled out of her bed and padded down the hall to her parents room. She knocked. Thank God she knocked.

"Shit," Elliot said, grunting, dropping his head to Olivia's. He thrust into her again, hoping whoever it was would go away. "Yeah?" he yelled at the door.

"Daddy? Mommy?" Lizzie's little voice cried.

Elliot clamped his hand over Olivia's mouth and hit into her, hard, spilling into her as she clamped down on him and bit the finger that had slid between her lips. He waited until they both stopped convulsing before pulling out of her, finding his flannel pants, and walking to the door. "Hey, pumpkin," he said, breathlessly. "Why aren't you sleeping, honey? What's wrong?" He bent down and looked at his daughter.

Lizzie said, "Headache," and hugged her still panting, sweaty father.

Elliot looked back at Olivia, who was smiling sadly, covered with the blankets, and she nodded at him. "Okay, sweetie," he said, picking her up. "We'll go get you something for your headache."

Lizzie waved at her mom, and Olivia smiled, waving back. As her little head dropped to Elliot's shoulder, Lizzie sighed. She was happier than she could ever remember being, she loved her life, loved her family, and her mother was her best friend. She was having the weirdest dream when her splitting headache woke her up, and she couldn't tell where the dream ended and her reality began. Her little eight-year old brain was crowded with memories, and she wasn't sure which of them were real and which were figments of her imagination. She hoped, once her headache went away, she'd figure it out.

**A/N: Okay! I'll continue, if you want! There's so many more ways that their lives have changed, so if you wanna know, I'll tell you!**


	6. Changes, Dreams and Memories

**A/N: Well, since they were married when Olivia transferred into the unit, that means certain things have never happened, doesn't it? It also means that other things definitely did. ;)**

**DISCLAIMER: Dick Wolf owns SVU and its characters. TStabler© owns the narrative, dialogue, and plot of this story. **

The Stabler clan was gathered around the table, a blur of limbs, grabby fingers, and passing plates. They had their routine down to a science, and as soon as the last bit of French toast was swallowed, Maureen began to gather the plates to load into the dishwasher, Kathleen removed the napkins and the plastic cups, and Lizzie and Dickie sprayed and washed the table. They all washed their hands and brushed their teeth, grabbed their book bags, and were in the large, black SUV in a perfectly timed twenty minutes.

"Homework?" Olivia asked, turning to face her children as Elliot drove.

"Done," they all replied.

Elliot chuckled. "Twins, science fair project!"

"Got it!" Dickie and Lizzie shouted.

"Guys, gym uniforms?" Olivia asked, raising an eyebrow.

Every kid but one said, "Got it!"

"Mo," Olivia said, grinning, "Catch." She tossed her oldest daughter a bag with her gym clothes in it.

"Thank you," Maureen sighed in relief. "You're a life-saver."

The SUV pulled up to Trinity Prep. Olivia and Elliot got out, as did their kids, and each child gave them a kiss and a hug, not embarrassed that anyone was looking, because everyone who knew them thought their parents were awesome.

"Are you ready to do this again?" Olivia asked, watching her four kids run into the school through the early-care doors, since it was barely six-thirty in the morning.

"What, baby?" Elliot asked, brushing hair behind her ear.

Olivia sighed, and said, "The twins are only in second grade, El. Are you ready to start all over, from the beginning?"

"Oh, hell yes," Elliot said, smirking, as he kissed his wife. He ran his hands down to caress her belly. "I want to have a thousand kids with you."

"Well," Olivia said, raising an eyebrow. "At the rate we're going, that'll probably happen!" she laughed, getting back into the car.

* * *

"Morning, Benson," Cassidy chirped from his desk. "Did you sleep well? Because, you know, I could help with that."

Olivia rolled her eyes as she hung up her jacket and looked at Elliot, who was seething. Olivia blew him a kiss as she sat in her desk.

"Man," Fin spat from the desk across from him, "Give it up. Eight years is enough, it's kinda pathetic. She's happily married, and she's got another bun in the oven, which tells you that their sex life is pretty fuckin' hot. Let it go, Cass."

Munch walked over with his sludgy coffee and said, "Don't listen to him, Cass. Winston Churchill said, 'Never give up, never surrender."

Fin looked back at Munch and laughed. "Man, you only want Stabler to punch him again."

"Damn right," Munch said. "That shit was fucking funny."

Cragen shook his head as he came out of his office. "Okay," he said, holding up a photo. "Stop trying to get Stabler to punch Cassidy, and listen up. This is Marjorie Winthrop. She came in this morning reporting a rape, and when we had her sent to Saint Vincent's for a kit, the doc informed us that she had already had a rape kit done. Two weeks ago."

"So, this girl was raped twice in two weeks?" Olivia asked, wide-eyed.

"No," Cragen said. "Upon examination, the doc found no sign of rape at all. She's never been raped, or had sex, ever. We shopped her photo around and she's gone to six precincts in five months with false reports of rape. When we went back to the exam room to call her on it, she was gone."

Elliot shook his head. "Some people will do anything for attention."

"Yeah, they will, El," Olivia said. "Your attention."

"What?" Elliot asked, his head snapping toward his wife.

"El, take a good look at that picture," Olivia said, tilting her head. "Give her blonde hair."

"Holy shit," Elliot said, running a hand through his hair.

Cragen folded his arms. "Will the Dynamic Duo please let us mere mortals in on your little secret discovery?"

"That's not Marjorie Winthrop, Cap," Elliot said, shaking his head and chuckling. "That's Kathy Malone."

Before Cragen could say anything, Alex Cabot barged into the bullpen. "I had the day from hell yesterday. Benson, I'm sorry, but that guy you fixed me up with was a complete jack-ass," she spat. "Oh, sorry, are you guys busy?"

"No, not at all, us cops don't have anything to do," Cragen said, snidely.

"Oh, good," Alex said. "How the hell did you even meet an FBI Agent?"

"Cabot!" Cragen barked. "We're working here. Can you blame Olivia for your shitty sex-life later?"

"Wow," Alex said, raising her eyebrows. "I didn't just come in here to talk to her. I came to give you that warrant. Probable cause gets you into the...is that your nanny, Stabler?"

"Former nanny," Elliot said. "And yes, it is."

Alex turned around and said, "Oh, well, good luck with that. I'll call you later about this Porter guy, Benson." She bolted out of the room and Elliot looked at Olivia, smugly.

"You hooked her up with Porter?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"She was desperate," Olivia said.

Cragen chuckled and asked, "While I do wanna hear the rest of the Porter-Cabot saga,later, now I need to know where we can find this ex-nanny of yours."

"Who the hell knows?" Elliot barked, his unexpressed anger finally coming through. "She was so hung up on staying in my life, she never got an actual job! She was our dog-walker when Liv was in college, then our gardener when we were in the academy, and then she was our fucking nanny. I thought she was harmless! Just a woman with a crush, and I was using that to get some cheap work done. I never thought…"

"Woah," Cassidy interjected. "Hold on, how the hell long have you two been together?"

Olivia looked at Elliot, with a gleam in her eyes. "Almost twenty years. We met in high school, Cass. He was eighteen when we met, he'll be thirty-eight in October."

"Sure, tell them all my age," Elliot spat. "You'll be thirty-seven in June, don't act all spring-chickeny!" He laughed at the expression on his wife's face. "I love you, Liv."

"Shit," Munch said, chuckling, looking at Cassidy who hadn't moved or taken a breath. "I think he's having a heart attack."

"Okay," Cragen said, stifling his own laughter. "How can we get her, without letting on that we're arresting her?"

Olivia smirked. "I got an idea," she said, raising an eyebrow. "If it's gonna work, I need to go get my kids, though. And, uh, we need to call Frank, El."

"My brother? Why?" Elliot asked, his brow furrowed.

"We're gonna need a doctor in on this," Olivia said, still smirking.

* * *

"Oh, my God, Olivia, where the hell is he? Is he okay?" Kathy asked, bolting into the emergency room at Mercy General. "Look at you! You look awful! And the kids, they look so…pathetic!"

Olivia seethed, gritted her teeth, but kept the tears flowing. "I know," she said, ruefully, "We're all a mess. I should have been there! I should have been the one to get shot."

"I agree with you," Kathy said, nodding. "Why weren't you?"

From behind a closed door, listening, Elliot was growing angrier, but Fin was holding him back.

Olivia took a breath and said, "I'm pregnant. Cragen stuck me behind a desk."

"Jesus Christ! Don't you two know what birth control is?" Kathy spat, viciously.

Olivia, sniffling, said, "Kathy, he's Catholic. We've never used any…I'm actually very surprised we didn't have a happy little accident on prom night."

"You two…on prom…holy shit!" Kathy huffed, before landing in a chair. "Is he gonna be all right?"

Olivia shook her head, and shrugged, holding her four sobbing, little actors close to her. "I don't know."

That was Frank's cue. "Mrs. Stabler?" he asked, coming out of the operating room doors.

Kathy rose to her feet and said, "Yes!"

Olivia laughed to herself, shaking her head, and said, "I'm Elliot's wife. What's the story?"

"I'm sorry," Frank said. Before he could say anything else, Kathy collapsed into a heaving pile of limbs and tears.

"Wow," Maureen said, as Elliot and Fin opened the door and stepped out. "She really is Cuckoo, huh?"

"Honey," Olivia said, chuckling as Elliot cuffed Kathy, "You have no idea."

Kathy turned as she felt the cold metal on her wrists. "What the…Elliot? You're okay? You're alive! Oh, my God!" She tried to run toward him, but couldn't move. Fin had a good hold on her cuffs. "Why am I in handcuffs?"

"Kathy Malone," Elliot said, pissed off, "You're under arrest for eight counts of falsely reporting a sexual assault. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law…" he trailed off as he followed Kathy and Fin out of the hospital.

Cragen walked over from the seat he was in and looked at Olivia. "How did you know she'd be listening to the police scanner?"

"She knew our schedules. I figured she'd be keeping an ear out to see if anything happened to him. Or me, so she could jump in and try to 'comfort' Elliot," Olivia explained.

Lizzie shook her head in disbelief. She didn't know why, but for some reason, she felt like this was somehow her fault. She felt responsible for Kathy being so in love with her father that it destroyed her life. But then again, she also felt that there was some reason that Kathy deserved everything she was going through right now. She just couldn't put her finger on it. She looked up at her mother and smiled. "Mommy," she said, sweetly, "Can we go home now?"

"Yeah, pumpkin," Olivia said, smiling down at her daughter. "We can go home now."

* * *

Elliot walked into his house, exhausted and extremely irritated after dealing with Kathy and her scumbag lawyer Trevor Langan, but when he walked into the living room, his mood instantly brightened.

There she was. The woman he'd been in love with his entire life, sitting on the couch, a twin on either side of her, reading a book to them, with one hand resting on her tiny baby-belly. Kathleen was setting the table and Maureen was sitting in the leather reclining chair, watching the television. This was his family, his whole world, and he couldn't imagine it any differently.

Olivia looked toward the door, she sensed that he was he was standing there, and she smiled at him. "Welcome home," she said, a twinkle in her eyes that was meant for only him.

Elliot walked over to the couch, stood behind it, bent his head, and kissed her. "No place else I'd rather be, baby," he said to her, with a small peck on her nose.

"Hey," Olivia said, looking down at her kids, "Why don't you guys go help your sister with dinner, huh?"

"Okay, Mommy," Dickie said, hopping off the couch. Lizzie followed. Maureen, her eyes still glued to the television, walked backward into the kitchen.

Elliot sighed as he sat next to his wife, toed off his shoes, and pulled her close, kissing her. "Ya know," he said, "We've been together so long, and it still feels like we're newlyweds."

Olivia laughed. "I was just gonna say the same thing to you, El," she told him, nuzzling his nose.

Lizzie looked on from the kitchen, smiling. "Guys," she said to her siblings, "What do you think about when you look at Mom and Dad?"

"I think they're the most pathetically perfect couple in the universe," Kathleen said.

Maureen added, "They fight at work like rabid bulldogs, but I've never, not once, heard them fight at home. And they always look at each other like it's the first time they're seeing each other. It's so romantic, and it's sweet."

Dickie shook his head. "I hope that the new baby is a boy. I need a brother. Badly."

"Do you guys, uh, ever have weird dreams? Like, of us having another life?" Lizzie asked, looking up at Kathleen. She saw a younger version of Olivia staring back at her and smirked.

Kathleen shrugged. "I had this one nightmare once. Kathy was our mother, and she was yelling at Daddy about working too much and spending too much time with Mom, and then she hit Dickie because he was defending them. But he was older. We were all older. It was really weird."

Lizzie paled. "Yeah," she said, taking a breath. "Sounds weird. Thank God our lives aren't like that, huh?"

"Oh, yeah," Maureen said, laughing.

"So," Dickie said, changing the subject, "Do you think it's gonna be a boy?"

Maureen laughed. "Ask Dad! Ya know, I was only four when Katie was born, but I remember how happy Daddy was when Mommy told him she was having another baby, and I remember hearing him say that he didn't know why, but he knew it was gonna be a girl, and he knew they had to name her Kathleen."

Kathleen laughed. "Oh, Mo! You remember how they named Lizzie and Dickie?"

"Queen Elizabeth and King Richard," Maureen said, "And, of course, Dickie, because of Dad's friend."

Lizzie tilted her head. "Daddy knew we were twins?" she asked, her little brow furrowed.

Elliot, from behind her, with his arms around Olivia, said, "We knew."

"I had a hunch," Olivia said, smiling. "I kept having these dreams. I kept seeing your father running around with twins. But you were both blonde. It was freaky."

Lizzie laughed, nervously. "Yeah," she giggled. "Freaky."

Maureen put the boxes of pizza in the middle of the table and sighed. "Well, I think this is as close to a home cooked dinner as the Stablers are gonna get," she laughed.

"Hey," Olivia said. "Your father didn't marry Betty Crocker," she chuckled.

"Thank God for that," Elliot said, pressing his lips to hers. "I promise you guys, I will cook tomorrow. It's Sunday, your mother and I have the whole day off, so why don't we go do something? Spend the whole day as a family?"

"Like what, Daddy?" Dickie asked, peeling a slice of pepperoni out of the box.

Elliot looked at Olivia, who smiled and nodded. "Why don't we go see Grandma Bernie and Grandpa Joe?"

The kids cheered and passed the pizza around, and little Lizzie looked confused. For some reason, she remembered her Grandpa Joe being dead, long before she was even born. What the hell was going on?

**A/N: Both of Elliot's parents are alive? Woah! And since Olivia never slept with him, Cassidy's still around. Jeffries still went away, though. ;) Review?**


	7. News and Nicknames

**A/N: What other changes has having Olivia there instead of Kathy made to their lives?**

**DISCLAIMER: Dick Wolf owns SVU and its characters. TStabler© owns the narrative, dialogue and plot of this story.**

"Everybody out!" Elliot yelled, laughing as three of the kids raced to be the first up the stairs. Lizzie, however, was taking them one step at a time. She wasn't sure what to expect.

Olivia chuckled as she got out of the car. "Do they love their grandparents or what?"

"Yeah," Elliot said, sighing. "They do. I still don't know what we would have done if you hadn't been there that night, baby." He wrapped an arm around Olivia's waist as they climbed the steps to Elliot's old house, where his parents still lived.

"Neither do I," Olivia said. "But I was there, honey, and your father has forgiven me for breaking his nose."

Elliot chuckled. "Yeah, well, you stopped him from..." he stopped when his parents came out to greet them."Hi, Dad. Good morning, Mom."

"Elliot, my boy, come on in. And you, Olivia, you're a sight for sore eyes," Joe said, hugging the both of them. "You get prettier by the day, doesn't she, Elliot?"

"She sure does, Pop," Elliot replied, smiling.

Bernie pulled them both close to her and said, "It was such a wonderful surprise when you called to say you were coming! We haven't seen you since Christmas!"

"Well, we have something important to tell you guys," Elliot said, grinning at his father. His smiled faded when they walked into the living room, and Elliot saw the bullet hole. He grimaced a bit at the memory of getting the frantic phone call from Olivia, while he was on the Marine base. She was crying hysterically, mumbling something about punching his father so he wouldn't shoot himself. The bullet missed his father's head, and Olivia's, by only a few inches. It hit the wall. Between Olivia and Elliot's prom picture and Bernie and Joe's wedding picture.

"El," Olivia said, grasping his hand, tearing his attention away from the bullet hole. "Baby, come on. Your mom made break..."

He cut her off, pressing his lips to hers. There was a ton of emotion wrapped up in such a short kiss. "I love you, baby," he whispered against her lips. "I love you, so much."

Olivia pulled back a bit, looking into his eyes, and said, "Baby, I love you, too. More than anything." She gave him another quick kiss as she pulled him into the kitchen.

"Grandma," Maureen said, tilting her head. "What are those?"

Bernie, popping two white pills into her mouth and washing them down with coffee, said, "They're just my vitamins, sweetie."

Joe looked at Olivia, leaned over, and whispered, "Your friend George prescribed something a little stronger for her. She's getting older, ya know? It's getting worse."

Olivia gave him a sad smile and patted his hand.

Joe squeezed her hand tight and said, "If you hadn't convinced her to get help when you did, who knows what shape she would be in by now. Elliot, you know how to pick 'em."

"Why was that plural, Pop? I knew I had to pick her," Elliot said, pouring syrup over Olivia's eggs, like she ate them whenever she was pregnant. "Just her."

"So, son, what do you have to tell us that merited a Sunday visit?" Bernie asked, a twinkle in her eye, as if she knew.

Elliot and Olivia looked at each other, smiled, Elliot kissed the end of her nose and said, "In a few months, you're gonna have another grandkid."

Bernie clapped her hands together and yelped happily. Joe rubbed the side of his nose, silently thinking how he would have never even met three out of the four he already had if hadn't been for his daughter-in-law, and he laughed. "Well," Joe said, "You two are certainly, uh, healthy, aren't you?"

Olivia choked on her sticky-sweet eggs. "Yeah," she said, chuckling. "Guess we are."

"You need to talk to Frankie," Bernie said, narrowing her eyes. "That boy refuses to settle down. Who knows how many other grandchildren we have out there because of his ramdom antics?"

Elliot laughed. "Ma, Frankie's actually been seeing someone for a really long time now. He just doesn't want to bring her over here because you'll make a huge deal out of it."

"Oh, tosh, Elliot!" Bernie said, "That's such tosh!" She smiled, giving each child more chocolate chips for their pancakes.

Olivia, being a mother, secretly told all of her kids not to eat that many of them. "He's going to bring her to our anniversary dinner next Friday," she said, raising an eyebrow.

"Twenty years, you've been together. And you've been married, for fifteen of them, you two," Joe said, slapping his son on the back. "I would have missed…I don't wanna talk about it," he sniffled. "Doesn't seem like that long, does it?"

Elliot pulled Olivia closer, picked up her fork, and fed her a bite of the weird concoction on her plate. "Not at all," he said, grinning.

Lizzie watched her father and mother feeding each other, and she heard what he had said. She looked at her grandfather, unable to remember ever seeing him before in her life, and she knew, or she thought, that maybe it hadn't been twenty years for her parents after. Little Lizzie Stabler had a horrible feeling, like a memory, that her parents had only been together for a week. She needed a nap, desperately.

* * *

"That was an exhausting day," Olivia said, curling up on the couch next to Elliot. "Your parents wore out all of our kids, El. Taking them to the park, playing softball, I don't think I have ever seen your mother run like that!"

Elliot laughed. "The kids make them feel younger than they are, baby," he said, kissing her. "And having all four of them upstairs, taking power-naps, makes Daddy feel a whole lot younger, too," he growled, nibbling on her earlobe.

"Oh, please. Daddy feels like a teenager all the time," Olivia said, chuckling and rolling her eyes.

"Damn right, I do," Elliot laughed. "We've got actual food cooking, in our actual oven, and the house is quiet, the kids aren't gonna bother us, Liv. How long has it been since we acted with reckless abandon and fucked on the couch while the kids were asleep?"

Olivia raised an eyebrow and said, "Three days."

"Too long," Elliot said, pulling her onto his lap. His hands skimmed up her shirt as his lips assaulted hers, his tongue plunging into her mouth roughly, making her moan. He moaned right back. He loved this. He loved her.

Olivia ground against his hips, moaning a bit louder as she felt him, hard, against her core. "El," she whispered. "Make love to me, baby," she purred into his ear.

"Gladly," he growled back, shoving her pants down over her hips.

Olivia unzipped his jeans, slid her hand inside, and took hold of him, making him gasp and buck a bit. She chuckled at his reaction; it was always the same, since they were in high school, and she couldn't believe it. Elliot slid her underwear to the side, just enough, and guided himself into her. Her head fell against his as she bit her lip and suppressed a loud moan. Every time with him felt like the first time. She slid off, and back down, rocking onto him. He heard her moans, so soft, right in his ear.

"Yeah, just like that, baby," he groaned, bucking his hips up and into her faster. "Fuck, Liv," he panted, feeling her clench around him, and release, teasing him. "God, baby," he grunted, his eyes boring into hers.

"Love this," Olivia moaned, kissing him. "Love you."

They were almost there, almost done, when they heard a door creak open upstairs. They both froze. Elliot twitched inside of her, making them both groan quietly, but they listened intently for the footsteps. They heard them. "God damn," Elliot said, removing himself from his wife, quickly, and rearranging himself. He pulled up Olivia's pants and turned her around. She slid off of him, landing next to him, as Lizzie appeared on the staircase.

"Mommy," she said, rubbing her eyes, "I had a bad dream."

Olivia gave her daughter a concerned, sympathetic look. She was no stranger to nightmares. "Come here, muffin," she said, opening her arms. "You wanna tell me and Daddy what it was about?"

Lizzie nodded. "You weren't our mommy anymore. Mean, old Kathy was. And Daddy hated her, and there was yelling, and Kathy smacked Maureen and…"

"Woah," Elliot said, looking softly at his eight-year-old daughter. "Muffin, did Kathy ever hit you or your sisters, or Dickie?"

Lizzie shook her head. "She always threatened to, though. She said she would make you think Mommy did it."

Elliot's anger, along with the frustration from not cumming, festered inside of him, but he'd always been careful not to get angry around his children. He made the mistake of doing that, once, and Olivia let him have it. If there was one person he hated pissing off, it was his wife. "Lizzie," he said, his jaw clenched. "That woman is not going to come anywhere near this family, ever again. And that dream, muffin, was just a bad dream. There is no way, no possible way, I could ever love anyone but your mommy. And Mommy and I are very protective of all of you. No one will ever yell at you, or hit you like that. You know that, don't you?"

"I do," Lizzie said, nodding, as she curled up in her mom's lap and laid her head on Olivia's shoulder. "It was a really scary dream."

"It certainly sounds very scary, muffin," Olivia said, brushing her daughter's dark locks back. "But you're safe now, baby. Daddy and I have you, and you will always be safe with us."

Lizzie smiled and hugged her mom tighter. "I know that," she said. "I love you, Mommy. I love you, too, Daddy."

"We love you, muffin," Elliot said, pulling his two girls into his arms.

"Daddy, why do you call me 'muffin?" Lizzie asked, swearing to herself she'd never heard them call her that before.

Elliot chuckled, and said, "When your Mommy was pregnant with you and your brother, three-in-the-morning, every day, without fail, she would wake up, run down to the kitchen, and sit at the table with a chocolate-chip muffin. I could have sworn you two would come out looking like little muffins. So, I started to call you 'muffin', and I called your brother 'chip'."

Lizzie laughed. "That's silly."

"That's how all you kids got your nicknames," Olivia said. "Mo is our little pickle, and Katie is…"

"Peanut," Elliot said, finishing Olivia's thought with a smile. "Katie made Mommy eat whole jars of peanut butter with a spoon."

"No crackers? Or jelly?" Lizzie asked, making a face.

"Nope," Elliot said, chuckling. "I thought it was pretty weird, too, but that's what happens when Mommy has a baby. She likes to eat weird things."

Lizzie smiled and tilted her head, then asked, "What's the new baby's nickname?"

"We don't know yet," Olivia said, smiling. "I haven't really started to crave a specific thing yet. Just my sticky, syrupy eggs, but I did that with all of you," she said, nuzzling Lizzie's little nose, making her giggle.

Lizzie looked into her mom's eyes, and knew that everything was okay. What she had experienced must have only been a dream, because her life and her parents were too good, too perfect, for them to have ever been different. She kissed Olivia's cheek, leaned over to do the same to Elliot, and said, "I'm gonna go get the others, and we'll set the table. Dinner smells really good, Daddy."

Olivia and Elliot watched their little girl run up the stairs as they smiled, and Elliot pulled Olivia closer to him. "Tonight, Liv," he spat, harshly, into her ear, "We are finishing what we started on this damn couch, and don't expect me to go easy on you, because I'm gonna be frustrated as shit by the time we're done with dinner. It's gonna be ugly."

Olivia looked at him, smirked, and said, "I can't wait." She winked at him, kissed him deeply, then raised an eyebrow. "Do we have any hot peppers?"

Elliot smirked as he ran a hand down to her belly and said, "Hey, pepper." He looked at Olivia, grinning, and kissed her sweetly.

Lizzie, on her way back down, watched them kiss and giggled. "Yeah," she said to herself. "Absolutely perfect."

**A/N: Is Lizzie finally starting to forget her other life? Will any of the other kids ever remember? And is the new baby a boy? A girl? Both? Lizzie fixed the future, but it's not without its drama. Coming up!**


	8. Dinner and Dates

**A/N: An anniversary dinner that brings to light more changes, caused by Lizzie's little time machine.**

**DISCLAIMER: Dick Wolf owns SVU and its characters. TStabler© owns the narrative, dialogue and plot of this story.**

"Hey," Elliot said, pulling Olivia into a deep kiss. "You looking forward to tonight?"

Olivia pulled herself out of his arms and grabbed her jacket, taking a look around her desk to see if she was forgetting anything. "Yeah," she said, nodding. "I think fifteen years is enough…"

"Liv," Elliot interrupted, chuckling. "I'm gonna have this dinner party every year. It's our thing. And this year, we're celebrating our little pepper, too." He rested his hands over her belly and kissed her, smiling against her lips. "Come on," he said to her. "We have to go home, change, and meet everyone at the restaurant by nine."

"Okay," Olivia said. She turned to Munch and Fin and said, "You two will be there, right?"

"Late, but yeah," Fin said. "Valentino's, right?"

Elliot nodded. "Yeah," he said, putting his hand on the small of Olivia's back, leading her out of the squadroom. "See you guys tonight," he called over his shoulder.

When they got home, Elliot and Olivia rushed to get their children bathed, dressed, and ready to spend the evening with friends and family. Olivia followed her kids down the steps and Elliot had to blink rather quickly to be sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him. She didn't look any older than she had the day they'd met. He met her at the bottom of the stairs and, without saying a word, brushed his thumb over her lips and pulled her closer. His thumb was quickly replaced by his lips, and the kiss was soft and romantic. Slow, deep, penetrating.

Olivia felt something new, something powerful, with this kiss, as if this was the first time he'd really kissed her this way. "What was that for?" she asked, breathless.

"You're gorgeous, and you're mine, and you needed to be kissed," Elliot said, kissing her again.

"Hey," Maureen called, her arms folded. "Can we go now, or would you like to explain the finer points of the birds and the bees to the four of us?"

Elliot chuckled and shook his head, pulling away from Olivia. "We're going, we're going!" he teased, ushering his kids out of the door.

The ride to Valentino's was cheerful. The kids were playing and teasing their parents about being mushy, and Elliot and Olivia hadn't let go of each other's hands since getting in the car. They parked, got out of their vehicle, and headed inside, where they were met by a very large, long tableful of people.

"Hey everyone," Elliot called to the room. "Thank you so much for being here."

Casey Novak, sitting next to Frank Stabler, said, "We wouldn't miss your annual anniversary dinner for anything, Stabler."

Lizzie titled her head. She looked at Casey and squinted a bit. She, for some reason, had thought that Casey hated her father. "Oh," she said to herself. "Must have been a dream."

"What muffin?" Olivia asked, pulling out Lizzie's chair for her.

Lizzie looked up and said, "I had a dream, I think it was a dream, that Aunt Casey hated Daddy because he was doing something to hurt you. But I can't remember what it was."

"It was just a dream, muffin," Olivia said. "Aunt Casey loves us all very much, and if Uncle Frank doesn't make any mistakes, she'll be your real aunt soon." She winked at her daughter and sat in the chair next to her.

Elliot grabbed Olivia's hand as she sat, and they shared a special look. Lizzie, still a bit confused, was happy. She looked around the table and saw her grandparents, her Uncles Fin and Munch would be here soon, her Grandpa Don and the woman he had been seeing were chatting happily with her father. She saw her Aunt Alex and her date, another lawyer they knew named Trevor. So many people had come to celebrate her parents anniversary, but she wasn't sure why. She figured it didn't matter, as long as they were happy.

"Guys," Elliot said, calling the attention of everyone. "Liv and I want to thank you, from the bottom of our hearts, for being here with us tonight. This year, we aren't just marking another wonderful year as husband and wife, best friends, parents to four amazing kids, and partners, but we are also celebrating Baby Stabler number five," he toasted, then kissed his wife.

"And six," Olivia added, quickly drinking her water.

Everyone gasped, clapped, and laughed. Elliot turned his head and stared at his wife. "I'm sorry, what did you just say?" he asked, smiling, but blinking rapidly.

"I said, uh, 'and six'. When we went to the doctor this morning, he told us that the ultrasound wasn't cooperating, remember? He ran the film through the computer to enhance the images, and he called me while you were in the shower. We've got another set of twins on the way, El." Olivia looked at him, waiting for his reaction.

Elliot's eyes were wide. His face was stone-still and white.

"El," Olivia said, squeezing his hand, "Honey? Say something."

"I need to think of another nickname," he said, blinking.

The table erupted in laughter and Olivia threw her arms around him. He took a deep breath and smiled, enfolding her in his arms. "I told you, baby," he whispered in her ear, "I want a thousand babies with you. As many as we make, Liv. I'll never be upset, and I'll never be sorry," he assured her.

"I know," Olivia said with a nod. "It was just a surprise to me, and I knew it would be to you, and I just don't understand how we didn't know this time."

Lizzie looked up at her parents and gave them a flat, pensive, smile. She had a feeling that this time around, a lot of things were going to be different. In fact, she was pretty certain her mother would feel like this was the first time she'd ever been pregnant.

Bernie looked over at Frank, then got Olivia's attention. "Liv, sugar!" she spat in a whisper.

"What, Mom?" Olivia whispered back, smiling at her mother-in-law.

"Is that Frankie's new girlfriend?" Bernie asked, pointing to Casey.

Olivia nodded. "She's an A.D.A in our department. Once she found out he was Elliot's brother she jumped at the chance to date him," she said. "By the time she found out he was nothing like Elliot, she was already in love with him," she laughed.

"Hey," Elliot said, chuckling, "Frank and I have a lot in common."

Olivia raised an eyebrow. "He's a doctor, you're a cop. You've been with the same girl since high-school, the only woman you have ever slept with, by the way, and he's dated half of the women in New York City. You're gonna have six kids, he's afraid of diapers. The only thing you have in common with Frank is the color of your eyes, and even that's a stretch because yours are more intensely blue than his," she explained.

"Wow," Elliot said. "Are you, like, a Stablerologist?"

Olivia laughed. "Yes, I am. I specialize in the very rare species known as Elliotis Josephus. It's one of a kind, and it's all mine."

"Oh, well, lucky little bastard, whatever it is," Elliot chuckled, kissing her.

Halfway through the appetizers, Olivia noticed Alex glaring at her, so she looked back and shrugged. "What?" she asked, furrowing her brow.

Alex got out of her seat and walked around the table, kneeling beside Olivia, between her and Elliot. "Okay, Olivia. I appreciate you trying to hook me up with people that you know and trust, but honestly, stop it. Trevor Langan is driving me up a goddamn wall."

"He's a defense attorney, that's what he does," Elliot quipped, sipping his beer.

Olivia chuckled, and hit him in the arm. "What's the problem?" she asked Alex.

"I feel like I'm sleeping with the enemy!" Alex shot in a whisper.

"You're sleeping with him already?" Elliot asked. "Damn, I thought me and Liv moved fast."

Olivia smacked him in the arm again as they both laughed. "Cut it out, El!" she scolded. "it's just an expression. Go on, Alex," she said, still chuckling at her tipsy husband.

Alex sighed. "I just, uh, I don't know, feel like I'm not allowed to like him. Why do I feel like I'm not allowed to like him?"

"Alex," Olivia said. "Trevor is an arrogant son of a bitch in the courtroom. You can hate him when you're prosecuting someone he's defending. We aren't in court. We are at my anniversary dinner, and I give you permission to like him."

"Okay," Alex said, with a sigh. "But I still feel like there's a reason I should hate him. Like we should all hate him," she said, getting to her feet. "I'll ignore it, because damn is he cute or what?"

Olivia and Elliot laughed, shaking their heads as Alex headed back to the other side of the table. "If it doesn't work out with Langan, why don't you fix her up with Cassidy?" Elliot asked, drinking the rest of his beer.

"El," Olivia said, smirking at him, "What makes you think Cassidy would even go out with Alex?"

"Brian Cassidy would shoot himself in the fucking foot if you asked him to, Liv," Elliot said with a soft chuckle. "He's almost as in love with you as I am. Maybe Alex will finally show him that there are other women out there and he needs to leave mine the hell alone."

Olivia kissed him and made a face. "Blech, El. Guinness? Really?"

"Liv, you know what happens when I drink this stuff," Elliot said, signaling the waiter for another pint.

"Yeah you come home and all you wanna do is have sex. Last time you drank this shit we went for a good five…hey," she said suddenly turning to the waiter. "Just keep 'em coming."

"Yes, Ma'am," the waiter said, taking Elliot's glass.

Elliot smirked and laughed at his wife. "And you wonder why we've got so many damn kids," he whispered, capturing her lips in a kiss.

"Actually," Olivia said, nuzzling his nose. "I wonder, sometimes, why we don't have more. Someone was really watching over us, El. Life could have been so different if we would have had Maureen any sooner than we did."

Elliot pecked her lips and cheek lightly and said, "We were careful. We weren't as careful as we should have been, but we took enough precautions. And you know we would have been just as amazing as we are now. If you want, I can build you a time machine and prove it," he said with a laugh.

"Wow," Olivia said, chuckling as she kissed him. "You sure you wanna keep drinking?"

Elliot chuckled as he wrapped her in his arms. "I'm kidding, baby. I wouldn't go back in time and change a damn thing, even if I could. Life, with you and our family, is perfect. I can't imagine, and I don't want to imagine, my life any other way, Liv."

"Me either," Olivia said, kissing him again.

As the waiter brought out the soups and salads, Lizzie looked up at her parents with a stunned expression. She was vividly remembering something about a time machine, and she was pretty sure, this time, it wasn't a dream.

**A/N: What can Lizzie do to help her forget? Will Frank and Casey tie the knot? Who's Cragen dating? Does Alex give Trevor a real chance, or will Olivia actually set her up with Cassidy? How many licks does it take to get to the center of Elliot's tootsie pop? Review, or the world may never know! =) **


	9. Moans and Momentos

**A/N: What exactly does all of that beer do to Elliot? And Lizzie and the kids look back on their parents lives. **

**DISCLAIMER: Dick Wolf owns SVU and its characters. TStabler© owns the narrative, dialogue and plot of this story.**

"You should not be allowed to drink," Elliot said, pointing to Olivia.

Olivia raised an eyebrow and said, "I'm pregnant, El. I've been drinking water all night." She chuckled and said, "You're the one who drank enough beer to kill a horse."

Elliot laughed, pushing his wife into the bedroom. "And you love it when I drink," he said. "You know it," he added, running his hands up her dress, pulling it over her head.

"You are so lucky your parents have the kids," Olivia said, gasping as Elliot ran his open palms over her nipples through the silk of her bra.

"Why is that, baby?" Elliot asked, skidding one hand around to unhook the offending garment while the other pinched the nipple it had been resting on.

Olivia bit her lip and moaned. "Because when you drink, this gets loud and rather violent," she said, running her hands down his body.

"I don't get violent," Elliot scoffed, sliding her panties down gently.

"I was talking about me," Olivia said, smirking.

Elliot smirked. "You gonna bite me again?" he asked, pushing her down on the bed.

"Maybe," Olivia said with narrow eyes. She watched Elliot drop and kick off his pants, the remove his shirt, button by button. He was humming, and dancing. "Oh, Jesus," she muttered. "Take it off, Stabler," she laughed.

Elliot swung his shirt over his head, then slowly dropped his boxers. "You, Liv, are the only one who will ever see the 'Stabler Strip'," he said as he began to crawl over her body.

Olivia chuckled. "I think I'd like it better if you were sober when you did it," she said, scraping her nails down his chest. "You'd have more rhythm, and it might turn me on more than it makes me laugh," she said, tilting her head up to capture his lips in a kiss.

"Oh please, you know that was sexy," Elliot said, kissing her back. "Besides, I think one serious stripper in the family is enough," he said, peppering her neck with tiny nibbles.

"God," Olivia moaned. "It was an undercover assignment, four years ago, can you just let it go?"

"No way," Elliot said. "Watching you...just thinking about it...shit, baby," he groaned, making himself more excited than he already was. "I'll be right back," he said, then he began to move.

Olivia's head popped up off her pillow. "Where the hell are you going?"

Elliot moved down her body and he said, "I'm a little drunk, honey. That means I'm hungry." He bent his head and licked, slowly, up her slit. "Very, very hungry," he said. He heard her moan, he met her eyes and they were glazed over with want, and need, and love. He smirked, winked at her, and bent his head again, licking and sucking and kissing until he had her screaming. "Louder," he said, taking her swollen clit into his mouth. He sucked directly on it and Olivia cried out.

"Holy Mother of God, Elliot!" she screamed. "Oh, God, baby!"

Elliot chuckled to himself, sliding one of the hands that had been holding her down to meet his mouth. He slipped one finger inside and began twisting, at the same time he started flicking his tongue over her clit. "Louder, baby," he commanded. "I'm not gonna stop until you gimme what I want," he said, adding another finger. His mouth went back to work, licking up and down as his fingers thrust in and out of her, rapidly and forcefully. Olivia's hips bucked against his hands and lips, and he moaned and groaned, knowing what was coming. "Come on, baby," he said, eagerly.

Olivia couldn't hold back anymore. She knew her kids weren't home so she let it all go. A loud growl of frustration escaped her open mouth and then her body went rigid. Her back arched almost painfully and she screamed. "Oh, God, Elliot!" she cried, loudly. "Oh, my God. Shit, El, baby!"

Elliot smirked, chuckled, and licked up everything he'd been given. He pulled away from her center and looked down at her, and he smiled. "That's what I wanna hear, baby," he said. "All goddamn night." He crawled back up to her and kissed her, deeply, loving the way she moaned at the taste of herself on his lips and tongue. He was about to push into her when she flipped them over, in a burst of energy and power. He was too tipsy to react in time. "What the hell, baby?" he asked, his eyes wide.

Olivia smirked and narrowed her eyes. She let out a low chuckle, pointed a finger at him, and said, "Stay." When she was sure he wasn't going to move she said, "Good boy," and began to slink down his body, the way he had done to her.

* * *

""Do you kids want some cocoa?" Bernie asked, walking into the living room where the four little Stablers sat.

"No, thank you, Gram," Maureen said, speaking for everyone. Bernie always made the cocoa way too thick. She thought it gave it personality.

Bernie looked down at Lizzie and tilted her head. "What have you got there, Lizzie-Bear?"

Lizzie turned and said, "I found the scrapbooks you made. They're all filled with pictures of..."

"Your parents," Bernie said, smiling. "I know. From the moment your father met your mother, nothing could separate them. When he came in that night, cradling her in his arms, almost crying, your grandpa knew. That's why he went right out and arrested..." she paused, unsure of how to talk about their crazy Grandma Serena. "Your mother's mother."

"What's this a picture of?" Lizzie asked, pointing to a photo of Olivia and Elliot next to a bunch of trees. "And why were Mom and Dad with all of these animals," she asked, referring to the next page.

Bernie laughed. "Well, your mother, in case you haven't noticed, thinks she needs to save the world. So right after their high school graduation, your father took your mother to the rainforest on a week long retreat to save the animals and give life-saving medicines to the natives who made their home in the jungles."

"Wow," Dickie said. "And what's that?" he asked, watching his sister turn the page.

Joe, who'd come in a moment ago, said, "That's your father's graduation from the Marine Corps. He always said it was the worst twelve weeks of his life. Not because of boot camp, or being trained to be a killer, but because he had to do it all without your mother." he looked at his kids and chuckled. "Ya know, I'm sure if you ask, your mother will show you the letters he wrote her. One, every day, for the entire twelve weeks. And then when he was stationed and deployed for the next three years, there were more letters. He was miserable without her."

"That's so romantic," Kathleen said, sighing.

Dickie scoffed. "It's yucky."

"You're eight," Maureen said with a laugh. "Love is supposed to be yucky when you're eight."

"Oh, wow! What's this?" Lizzie said, turning the page. "Mom looks so beautiful!"

"Check out Dad!" Kathleen said, laughing. "Those shorts!"

Bernie laughed as tears sprang to her eyes. "Those photos were taken on their real honeymoon, in Honolulu. They were learning how to Hula in that one. And in that one, they were swimming with dolphins, see? Under the water, there?"

"Oh, wow," Lizzie said. "They've been through a lot together, huh?"

Joe looked back at the bullet hole in the wall. "We've all been through a lot together, Lizzie-Bear." He sighed, smiled, and said a silent prayer of thanks that Olivia came into his son's life when she did. He couldn't imagine anyone else being his daughter-in-law.

"Oh! Check it out!" Dickie yelled. "It's Mom and Dad, and is that Grandpa Don?"

Bernie gasped. "Oh, their academy graduation, Joe. Look!"

"Hey, Maury, in that picture," Joe said, pointing to a photo of Olivia and Elliot smiling brightly with tears in their eyes, "Your mom had just told your dad she was pregnant with you."

"They look so happy," Maureen said, running a finger down the photo.

"They were so happy, Maury," Bernie said. "You were their little miracle. Olivia was afraid, for so long, that she wasn't able to have kids. She thought that God was..." again, she looked at the kids and decided that they didn't need to know this yet, and sighed. "They were thrilled."

Maureen smiled. "I'm glad," she said. "I didn't want to be a bad surprise."

"You were all very good surprises," Joe said. "Especially you two," he said, pointing at the twins.

"Can you believe there's gonna be two more of us?" Kathleen asked. "Guess Mom found out that she is very, very good at having kids," she said, laughing.

Lizzie turned back to the page with her parents wedding photos, and she smiled. "They're really good at loving their kids, too, Mo," the little girl said. "I'm so glad they're my parents."

"We all are, Lizzie," Maureen said, giving her little sister a hug, "We all are."

* * *

Olivia moaned. Elliot grunted. She scratched him. He pulled her hair back. And as Olivia rolled her hips, slamming down onto him, over and over again, she leaned over and licked his neck sensually.

"Oh, yeah, Liv," Elliot grumbled. He hit up into her harder.

"You love this, don't you?" Olivia asked. When he made an affirmative moan, she began to suck on his pulse.

"God, Liv, yes," he groaned, moving harder, faster.

Olivia moaned and whimpered as she suckled on his neck, and he felt her clamping and clenching around him. She brought her hands up from his chest, and wrapped them around his head and neck. Her moans grew louder as did his grunts. She felt it building up, growing hotter and impossible to contain, and she sank her teeth into his neck just as she blew apart.

"Oh, fuck, yes, baby!" Elliot yelled. He slammed into her again and wrapped his arms around her body, holding her down on him as he kept moving and shot everything he had built up into her. She was crying out loudly, muffled only slightly by his neck, as she shook and vibrated.

Elliot, still a bit fuzzy, lifted her up by the hips and slammed her down on him one last time. Olivia's head popped up and fell back as she screamed.

"God, Elliot!" she roared, cumming yet again and sinking her nails into his shoulders.

She collapsed on top of him, panting, sweaty, and probably bruised.

He held her close, ignoring the blood trickling down his neck and dotting his shoulders.

They beat the shit out of each other, as they did every year on their anniversary. It was the way they liked it once in a while, and when Elliot was drinking, he could make it last for hours. And that's exactly what had occurred.

"Baby," Elliot panted, running his hand through Olivia's damp hair. "I love you so much, Olivia."

Olivia smiled, still trying to find her breath as her head rested on his chest. "I love you, too, Elliot."

"You bit me," he said, slapping her ass, kissing her forehead.

"You loved it," Olivia said, dropping a kiss to his heaving torso.

Elliot chuckled and wrapped his arms around her. "Yeah, I did. Five minutes, Liv, and then..."

"Yeah," Olivia said with a smirk. "Slow and romantic."

"And just as loud," Elliot added, smiling. They enjoyed the rest of their evening, making love and cuddling, and were left completely oblivious to the person plotting to destroy their perfect future.

**A/N: Well, we know it's not Kathy! Who? Want more? **


	10. Bathrooms and Baby Names

**A/N: Who's trying to take away their future? You really ought to know by now. ;) **

**DISCLAIMER: Dick Wolf owns SVU and its characters. TStabler© owns the narrative, dialogue and plot of this story.**

The day had been long, quiet, uneventful. The squad had just been sitting around catching up on paperwork for the last three hours, when Elliot noticed it was too damn quiet. He looked up, noticing his wife wasn't in her seat.

"Hey," Elliot said, looking around the squadroom. "Anyone see Liv?"

Munch looked up from his file and said, "Nope. She still in the bathroom?"

"Yeah," Elliot said, furrowing his brow, "Probably."

"I wanna know where Cassidy is though," Fin said, rubbing his eyes. "Little bastard's been gone for a while, too."

Elliot's eyes widened and he got out of his chair, leaving the bullpen. He had to find his wife. Now.

* * *

Olivia, at the moment, was being held in the bathroom by Brian Cassidy. He had both arms outstretched, on either side of the doorway, preventing her from leaving. She was staring at him from her spot near the sink, debating whether or not to draw her gun, but he had one, too, already aimed, and he wouldn't hesitate to shoot her.

"What do you want, Cassidy?" Olivia asked, her hand twitching against her hip.

Cassidy laughed as one hand moved to lock the door. "Nothing much, Benson. Just you."

Olivia chuckled, assuming he was kidding, and began, "What the hell are you…?"

"Shut up," Cassidy said, walking toward her.

Olivia moved, quickly, realizing he was serious, and started for the door, but he grabbed her and pulled her toward him, roughly.

"You wanna keep those babies, Olivia, you'll do exactly what I tell you to do," Cassidy spat at her, his gun now pressed against her barely-there belly.

Olivia's eyes widened. She was in a bit of trouble. "You really don't wanna do this, Cassidy," she warned, without a waver in her voice. Her number one rule: show no fear.

"You have no idea how wrong you are," he barked, running his free hand up her back. "You have some nerve, Olivia. Walking around the way you do, knowing how badly I want you," he accused, backing her up against the stall door. "The way you dress, the way you look at me," he listed, his hand trailing down he body, coming to rest at the waistband of her pants.

Olivia took a deep breath. "How does looking at you like I ahte you turn you on?" she asked, hoping to distract him enough to grab his gun.

"You looke so fucking hot when you're pissed off," Cassidy said, leaning into her. He sniffed her, creepily.

Olivia shuddered, but stayed calm. She'd been gone for far too long, and she knew, somehow, that Elliot would find her. She couldn't take a chance of fighting him. Not with the gun still pressed into her stomach. If she wasn't pregnant, she'd kick his sorry ass and take the shot, but she couldn't risk the lives of her unborn children. "Cass…Brian," she said, sweetly. "Put the gun away. You really don't wanna do this, not like this. Don't you want me to be able to relax? Enjoy it?"

"Yeah," Cassidy said, smirking. "I do," he whispered, unzipping her pants, tuggin them down just a bit. His lips were a hair away from hers when there was a powerful knock on the door.

"Liv," Elliot's voice called, "You okay in there?"

"Tell him you're fine," Cassidy demanded in a harsh whisper. "Make him go away."

Olivia swallowed, feeling the barrel of the gun push deeper into her flesh. "Fine, El. Just a little morning sickness. Go away," she yelled. She knew he'd get her hidden message.

"Good girl," Cassidy praised with a smirk. "Very good girl." He had almost snaked his hand into her panties when the door flew open with a crack. The lock broke, but who the hell cared? Cassidy turned at the sudden noise, giving Olivia time to knee him in the stomach, causing him to keel over, and pull the gun out of his hands instantly aiming it at him.

Elliot was standing in the doorway, aiming his gun at Cassidy, glaring with icy eyes.

"Shit," Cassidy spat. "How did you…"

Elliot interrupted. "It's three in the afternoon, Cassidy. She wouldn't still be sick. And she would never tell me to go away. What the fuck were you doing to my wife?"

"Nothing she didn't want, Stabler," Cassidy said, straightening back up. "You can watch, ya know. Or we can both…"

Elliot cocked the trigger on the gun and glared even harder.

"Never mind," Cassidy said, gulping.

"Liv," Elliot called. "You okay?" he asked, his eyes still trained on his target.

"Yeah," Olivia said, nodding.

Elliot smirked. "Good. Stay there, keep your gun trained on him," he told her as he walked over and grabbed Cassidy by the arm, pulling back and twisting until he bent over, in too much pain to scream. Elliot landed a hard knee-kick to his stomach, as Olivia had before, then dropped him to his knees to cuff him. "You will never, ever, touch her again you son-of-a-bitch," he spat in Cassidy's ear.

Munch, walking in after hearing the door crash and the scuffle, looked around and asked, "What the hell is going on?"

"Cassidy attacked me," Olivia said. "He held a gun to my stomach and I couldn't…" she stopped, shaking her head and dropping her arm, now that Elliot had Cassidy. "I wouldn't let him hurt my babies," she said, her eyes filling with tears as she looked into Munch's eyes.

"Munch," Elliot called, "Take out the trash, would ya?"

"Gladly," Munch said, yanking Cassidy out of Elliot's hands. "You are in a shitload of trouble, Cassidy. Nobody hurts her and lives to talk about it."

Cassidy scoffed, then yelped as Munch pulled on his already broken arm and led him out of the bathroom.

Elliot ran over to Olivia and pulled her into his arms, holding her tight. "Baby, did he hurt you?"

"No," Olivia said. "No, he just scared me. I kept him distracted long enough, and you got here before he did anything. I just…I'm sorry."

"What the hell are you sorry for?" Elliot asked, pulling away and looking into her eyes. "Baby, you did what you had to do. I know you, Liv. You probably led him on a bit to get him to drop the gun and then you were gonna kick his ass. I saw what you did the second he moved away from your belly," he told her, resting a hand over the slightly swelling bump. "You were amazing."

Olivia chuckled and nodded as she sniffled. "Yeah," she said. "I know, I just didn't want you to think that I…"

"Oh, honey," Elliot said with a soft laugh as he kissed her forehead, "I would never, ever, think you froze. I know you, baby. If it ain't me, you fight like hell."

Olivia laughed and smiled at him, tilting her head up to kiss him. "You think Cragen will let you take me home?"

Elliot nodded. "Come on, Liv. You need to give Munch or Fin your statement, then we'll go home."

* * *

"Michael and Michelle?" Maureen asked, flipping through the baby-name book in her lap.

Kathleen rolled her eyes. "Those are almost as bad as the ones Lizzie picked."

"What is wrong with Mickey and Minnie?" Lizzie asked, her little arms folded.

Dickie looked up from his book and said, "Lizzie, they're talking cartoon mice."

The family laughed and Elliot, his arms wrapped around Olivia as she sat on his lap, said, "How about Ella and Oliver?"

Olivia craned her neck to look at him. "Say what?" she asked, raising an eyebrow, smirking.

"Well, I have always wanted to name one of our kids after you, but you said you'd never name your daughter 'Olivia,'" he explained. "And you know you're constantly bugging me to name our next son after me, and I won't do it. This way, we each get what we want."

Olivia smiled at him, kissing him sweetly. "Ellie and Ollie? That's adorable," she said, grinning at him.

"Ella Victoria!" Kathleen cried, smiling brightly.

Dickie jumped up, waving his book around, and said, "Oliver Christian!"

Lizzie clapped. "I like them," she said, smiling as she looked up at her parents.

"Good, strong, Catholic names," Elliot said, smirking at his kids. "Two new Stablers."

"So what are their nicknames, Daddy?" Maureen asked.

Elliot laughed, looking down at his oldest daughter on the floor. "Well, pickle, all your mom seems to want lately is spicy food and cookies, so we've got 'pepper' and 'oreo."

The kids laughed as they watched their parents chuckle and kiss. It had been a rough day for them, so being together, tonight, was extra special. They would deal with Cassidy's case in the morning, but for now, they were enjoying officially welcoming Ella and Oliver into the family.

As she watched her parents nuzzle, Lizzie had a vision, almost like a vivid dream, of two small children, both brunettes, one brown-eyed girl and one blue-eyed boy. She blinked it away and shook her head. She refused to believe she had just seen her not-yet-born brother and sister, and she certainly refused to tell anyone what had just happened. She wasn't having nightmares about her past with Kathy anymore, but her dreams, she thought, might now be telling the future.

**A/N: Is Lizzie's time-ripping journey messing with her mind? Are these children that Olivia and Elliot would have eventually had anyway? Find out, next!**


	11. Screaming and Ice Cream

**A/N: What is happening with Lizzie? Maybe she didn't read that book quite closely enough. **

**DISCLAIMER: SVU and characters belong to Dick Wolf. This story, plot, dialogue and narrative belong to TStabler©**

"How are you feeling, baby?" Elliot asked, rubbing his wife's shoulders.

Olivia moaned as she leaned back into his touch. "So much better now," she groaned. "You have magic hands."

"You're carrying two more of my babies, sweetheart," Elliot said, bending his head to kiss her neck as he moved his hands lower, kneading harder. "You're the magical one."

"You helped," Olivia said with a chuckle.

"I did," Elliot said, nibbling on her neck. "I like helping," he added in a whisper.

"You're good at it," Olivia whispered. "God, that feels so good, baby," she mumbled, rolling her eyes back.

Elliot smirked against her skin and nibbled lightly on her earlobe as he whispered, "I know what would feel even better." He massaged his way to the front of her waist and unbuttoned her jeans. He chuckled when he heard her gasp, and wormed his hands in between the fabric and swiped over her bare mound, warm, wet, and waiting for him.

"Oh, God," Olivia whispered, dropping her head back into his chest. "El, baby, we're in the living room."

"I know where we are," Elliot laughed. "I also know that the kids won't be home for a few hours, since Don and Maria took them to the movies and to get ice cream."

"You got the kids out of the house," Olivia said, moaning as Elliot's fingers slipped inside of her.

"Yeah, I did," Elliot responded. "We needed some grown-up time, baby." He moved closer to her on the couch, wrapping his legs around her and forcing her to lean back between them. He bent his head to kiss her as his fingers worked harder and faster.

"Oh, shit, El," Olivia gasped, feeling herself tightening and tensing up.

Elliot moaned against her lips, loudly, and began working his thumb over her swollen nub. "That's it, baby," he encouraged, "Come on, Liv, cum for me."

Olivia's right hand, resting on his knee, tightening and her nails dug into his leg. Her left had wound itself up around the beck of Elliot's head, pulling him tighter into the kiss. She bucked her hips, moaning, as her breathing grew more rapid and fire ignited under her skin. Suddenly, she moved her right hand from his leg to his wrist and pulled his hand away from her.

"Liv?" Elliot questioned. His answer was his wife turning over and frantically removing his pants. "Oh, okay, then," Elliot quipped, reaching out his own hands to fumble with her buttons. He lifted his hips, enabling Olivia to remove his jeans, and he watched with a watering mouth as she stood and removed her own clothes. "Hold it," he said, pulling her close to him. "I do this part," he whispered with a sly grin as he slowly slid her panties down. He reached around, unhooking her bra, and slid it off of her. Before he pulled her back down on top of him, he took a moment to nuzzle her belly, which was just starting to swell.

Olivia, suddenly overcome with emotion, clutched his head to her body and swallowed back the urge to cry. He had done this with all of the kids, but it got to her, making her heart burst. "I love you," she whispered, letting him go and pushing him back down on the couch.

"I love you, too, baby," Elliot said, smiling as Olivia moved on top of him. As he pulled her down for a kiss, and began to push into her, he was struck with a strange feeling, but it passed quickly. He forgot about it the moment he heard Olivia moan his name, and he dropped his head back as he pushed into her completely. "God, Olivia," he cried. "You feel so incredible."

Olivia, tears in her eyes from the sting and stretch she still wasn't used to feeling, gasped. "Jesus Christ," she moaned. "After all these years, and all those kids, you'd think this would be different."

"It'll never be different," Elliot said softly, beginning to move. "It will always be this amazing," he said, pulling her down to him. He kissed her, held her close, and moved within her, ignoring the voice in the back of his mind that was yelling at him to be roughre, faster, and harder with her.

* * *

"Hey, Grandpa Don?" Lizzie asked, climbing into the station wagon after the movie. She couldn't help but feel like her father owned one just like it once.

"Yeah, kiddo?" Cragen said, turning to face her.

"Where'd you get this car?" Lizzie asked, her stomach churning.

Cragen chuckled. "I've had this car for years, Lizzie. I wanted to sell it to your parents once, when they were about to have you and your brother, but your dad had already bought the SUV."

Lizzie gasped, blinked, and looked at the floor of the car beneath her feet. She remembered this station wagon. She saw a book, peeking out from under the seat in front of her, and she reached down to get it. "Fate, Destiny, and You: The Modern Girl's Guide to Time Travel, Quantum Physics, and Fixing the Future," she read to herself. She flipped it open, skimming the table of contents, and gasped when an image flashed in her mind. "Oh wow!" she whispered to herself, quickly flipping through the book. She read a few lines on the first page in the last chapter and her little eyes widened. There were notes in the margin. Notes about her parents. "They were always supposed to be together," she mumbled. "It was destiny."

"Where would you kids like to go for ice cream?" Maria asked, smiling back at the kids.

"Millie's!" Maureen shouted. "And we have to bring Mom some cookie-dough ice cream!"

Kathleen nodded. "Dad will want chocolate-chip-mint," she said.

"Okay then," Maria said, turning back to the front.

Lizzie's eyes remained fixed on the book. She wasn't sure why, or how, but she knew that this was all some new life for her, and she had changed it all. She'd altered lives and memories, she'd ripped through the Time-Space-Continuum, and according to the final chapter, it was repairing itself now.

If the book was to be believed, people would _physically_ experience certain things for the first time, even though they'd remember experiencing them before. Elliot, since his heart truly did lie with Olivia, would never remember being married to Kathy, but he would have a strong desire to strengthen his relationship with Olivia, in every way he could. The kids would dream about their old life, but never remember it being real.

And as for Lizzie, the brains behind the operation, she'd been given a "sixth sense". She'd be able to tell when things would happen, and how, and she'd have amazing intuition, especially where her family was concerned. She stared down at the book, trying desperately to remember when exactly she'd changed her future, but she couldn't. All she knew was, according to the book, if she couldn't remember, then it _wasn't_ her destiny. According to the book, she was _never _meant to have her old life, and was now leading the life she was destined to have. Everyone was. She smiled at the thought, and she knew that her new brother and sister were only making their lives greater.

"Maria," Cragen said, looking at the car radio. "Did you ever figure out what this button does?" he asked, reaching for a red, round knob.

Lizzie shrieked. "No, Grandpa!"

It was too late. Cragen pushed the button, but. so it seemed, nothing happened.

"Stupid thing," Cragen muttered, pulling into the ice cream shoppe's parking lot. Lizzie let out a sigh of relief as she opened her door. Fate really was a funny thing.

* * *

"Mmm, baby," Elliot groaned, working faster into and out of his wife, "God, it's never enough."

Olivia ran her hands down his arms, sinking her nails into his flesh when she felt him hit a certain spot inside of her. "It never will be," she moaned, arching her back off of the couch. "Oh, God, Elliot," she cried.

"Love you," Elliot panted, "So much."

"God, yes, El," Olivia growled, feeling him hit that spot over and over again. "I love you, baby," she whimpered, rolling her eyes back to meet his. She skimmed her hands up his arms again and gently caressed his cheek.

Elliot fell forward, kissing her, as he hit deep into her again, and he moaned loudly into her mouth as he felt her clenching around him. "Let go," he whispered to her. "Let go, Liv," he repeated, kissing her again.

Olivia opened her dark eyes, and peered into her husbands blue orbs, and she came, looking at the love and intense desire in them.

Elliot, watching her, feeling her, let go, too, releasing inside of her with several loud grunts. "God, Liv," he growled, feeling her clamp hard on him one last time. "Shit, baby. Still like the first time," he said, chuckling, as he flipped them over and pulled her close.

"You always say that," Olivia laughed through her shallow breath. "And you're always right."

Before Elliot could say anything, the house phone rang. He reached over and grabbed the cordless. "Stabler," he panted. "What? Oh, wow! Yeah, I'm happy for you, man! Tell her I said welcome to the family, and don't fuck this up Frank. I will. We will. Bye."

"What was that about?" Olivia asked, watching him slip the phone in its cradle.

Elliot kissed her, pulling her even closer, brushing the sweaty hair back off of her head. "Frankie just asked Casey to marry him. She said yes."

**A/N: What did the button do? Who the crap is Maria? What will Lizzie's "sixth sense" tell her in the morning? Wanna know? Review, please?**


	12. Buttons and Busts

**A/N: That button had to do something, didn't it?**

**DISCLAIMER: Dick Wolf owns SVU and characters, but he certainly didn't create 'em like this. TStabler© did. Story and contents belong to her. Thanks.**

The next morning, Lizzie woke up with another splitting headache, she knew instantly that something was wrong. She yelled for her parents, but the person who ran into her room answering her call was her Grandpa Joe. "Muffin," he said. "Your mom and dad are at work, sweetness. An emergency."

"What?" Lizzie asked, wide-eyed. "Are they okay?"

"They're fine, muffin," Joe said, sitting on her bed. "Oh, Lizzie. I'm so sorry. Abby was kidnapped. But it could have been you," he whispered, sobbing. Joe pulled Lizzie into hug, but she wasn't panicking. She wasn't really sure who Abby was.

* * *

"People, please," Cragen said, holding up his hands to the bustling squadroom. "Quiet, quiet," he yelled. "Detective Benson will tell you what you need to know, then I want everyone out there looking for this maniac."

Olivia held up a mugshot, blown up to full-size. "His name is Richard White. He's considered armed and extremely dangerous. Approach with caution and only with backup! I repeat, only with backup! Do not go near him if you are alone, and do not approach him unless you're weapon is already drawn. He will hurt you and he won't feel the least bit sorry." She held up another blown up photograph. "This is Abby Porter. She's seven years old, and the daughter of an FBI Agent, and an attorney that we've all worked with. This bastard has her, and I want her brought back here safe, unharmed, as I'm sure you all do. If you can't take him into custody without hurting the girl, then let him go. Do I make myself clear?"

There was a round of, "Yes, Ma'am"s and Olivia handed the floor back to Cragen.

"Go," Cragen barked. "I want every one of you out there, chasing this guy, and when you find him, I don't care what condition he's in when he gets back here, as long as he's brought to me, personally. No one fucks with my family."

The swarm of officers and detectives filed out, leaving Elliot and Olivia in the squadroom with Cragen. Dean Porter sat in a witness chair, his knee shaking, tears in his eyes, twirling his wedding ring around his finger.

Elliot sighed, ran his hand over his face, and sat next to him. "Man," he said. "I'm so sorry about this. I have no idea how he even thought that…"

"It's fine, Elliot," Dean said. "They look alike, ya know. Abby has my hair. It's dark. She's tall for her age. She looks like Lizzie."

Elliot cleared his throat, not wanting to think about what he'd be doing if White had taken his little girl. "How's Alex?" he asked.

"A wreck," Dean said, shaking his head. "She's an absolute wreck. How do you fucking think she is? Her daughter's gone, man! How the hell would Olivia be?"

"Fuck, Deano," Elliot sighed. "I was just trying to…"

"I know," Dean spat. "Sorry, I'm not in the mood for talking. I want you to find this fucker and get my baby back."

Elliot gripped his friend's shoulder, tightly, and said, "You know we're trying. SVU, the feds, everyone is on this, Dean. Abby's coming home, and she's gonna be fine. I promise you, pal."

"What the fuck did you do, Eli?" Dean asked, his voice cracking. "How did you piss this guy off enough to make him want to snatch your kid?"

Elliot shook his head. "I didn't," he said, sending a sad glance to his wife who looked guilty, wracked with worry, and on the verge of tears.

"What'd Livia do, then?" Dean asked, sobbing.

"Nothing, man," Elliot said, shaking his head. "White has this thing about women in positions of power who show him up, so all she did was…"

"Her job," Dean said, nodding. "I don't blame you, or her, you need to know that. I just…I can't be here right now. I'm gonna go up by Lexi," he said, rising from his chair. He bolted up the steps and opened the door to the cribs, causing the wailing cry of Alex to filter through the air until he slammed it shut.

"Liv," Elliot called, knowing what she was about to do. "Liv, baby, don't…"

She did. She turned and punched the locker to her right, denting it. "Damn it, El. We had him! We fucking had him! Alex couldn't hold him, and he went for Lizzie and left with Abby! It's my fault! I shouldn't have pushed his buttons! I knew I would piss him off," she spat out quickly, caught between crying and yelling.

"God, Liv," Elliot choked, pulling her into his arms. "Don't do this, kitten. You can't stress yourself out, you can't blame yourself. No one else does. I know it's horrible of me to say, but thank God it wasn't Lizzie, baby. It wasn't our muffin. He's gonna realize he's got the wrong girl, and he's not gonna hurt her," Elliot said, firmly.

"I just feel so…"

"Stop it," Elliot commanded, his voice taking on the strict quality it did when he got dominant with her. She immediately stilled in his arms, stopping her crying and her breathing evened out. She never had a father, so every once in a while, she played a submissive role. Usually it was in the bedroom, but when she did things like put herself down, or blame herself for things she didn't do, Elliot brought out the verbal whip. "Good girl," he whispered, smoothing her hair back and dropping a kiss to the crown of her head. "This was not your fault, do you understand?"

"Yes," Olivia said, nodding, thanking God she had him to tell her that.

* * *

As she ate her breakfast, lovingly prepared by Grandma Bernie, meaning it was far too chocolate-chippy and sugary, Lizzie racked her brain trying to piece together her fragmented memories. Who the crap was Abby, why would someone take her, and how was it almost her? "Oh, my God!" she squealed, dropping the fork onto the plate.

"What is it, Lizzie-Bear?" Bernie asked, concerned.

"I know where Abby is!" Lizzie cried. "I mean, I know where we were when he took her. And someone was with him, but it couldn't be, could it?"

Kathleen looked up at her grandpa, then down at her sister. "If you remember stuff, Lizzie, we have to go tell Mommy and Daddy. The doctor said the bump on your head would make you…"

"Bump?" Lizzie asked, touching her forehead and wincing. "Oh, God, Abby pushed me out of the way! She told the man she was me!"

* * *

"Why would she do that?" Elliot asked, as his daughter told him the same thing at the station twenty minutes later.

Lizzie wiped a nervous tear as she said, "Abby told me that she owed me her life. That she knew she only existed because of me. What does that mean, Daddy?"

Olivia smirked. "Muffin, your Aunt Alex and Uncle Dean got together the night we told everyone we were having you and your brother. So in a way, I think she thanks you."

"I don't think that's what she meant," Lizzie said, more to herself than anyone else, then she looked back up at her dad. "Anyway, she told him she was me, she pushed me out of the way, that's when I hit my head. He picked her up and he said he was taking her home to her new mommy. Daddy, do you know anyone named Kathy?"

Elliot looked at Olivia, they stared at each other for a moment, and they both looked back at their daughter. "Yeah, Muffin. We do. Why?"

"She was there. She took Abby, too," Lizzie said, crying. "I'm so sorry! I should have stopped him!" Joe sat, watching, with tears in his eyes.

Elliot had to laugh. "She's definitely your daughter, Liv," he said, giving both girls a kiss on the head. "Cap!" he yelled, rising from his seat knowing where Abby was, "Come on!" He leaned over and kissed Olivia again. "You stay here with Lizzie and Dad, and you take care of all three of our babies."

"El!" Olivia yelped.

"I'll be fine, baby," Elliot promised, looking into her eyes. "I'm coming back. You've got the twins to worry about, sit down and don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

Olivia put Lizzie down and got out of the chair, looking at her husband. "Why does it have to be you?"

Elliot sighed, gave her another, long, deep kiss, and said, "You know why, Liv. I love you, baby." He brushed his hand over her belly, a tear running down his cheek, and he turned, following his captain out of the squadroom.

Eight hours later, and Olivia was pacing back and forth in the squadroom. All four of her children were in chairs, shaking and biting their lips. She was rubbing her right hand over her belly, trying to keep the urge to throw up at bay, while her left hand twirled her hair. Silent tears dripped down her cheeks.

Alex was clutching onto Dean, her head buried in his chest, when footsteps were heard coming toward the bullpen door. Everyone held their breath and watch, anxiously, to see who was coming.

Cragen stepped through, holding Abby in his arms. He dropped the girl to the floor and she ran to her parents, who both picked her up, crying happy tears.

Olivia ran to Cragen, her own breath shallow. "Don!" she yelled. "Where is he?"

"Olivia," Cragen sighed, bowing his head. "I'm sorry. He told me to get the girl and run, and I didn't…"

"No," Olivia cried, her tears falling freely. "You weren't supposed to leave him alone with…oh, God, no!" Her knees buckled, and she fell into Cragen's arms, sobbing uncontrollably.

Tears started to fall from the kids eyes as the realization that their father could be gone sunk in, and the worry took over. They watched their panicking mother break down in their pseudo-grandfather's arms, and no one noticed the slightly disheveled looking man walk into the squadroom. "What the hell did you do to my wife?" his gravelly voice asked, breathless.

Olivia's head popped up, her tears stopping instantly. "El," she whispered. She pulled away from Cragen as the smile spread across her face and she ran, leaping into her husband's arms. "Oh, El," she sobbed.

"Baby," he whispered, wrapping his strong, safe, arms around her. "I told you I was coming back, didn't I?" he scolded. "Stop crying," he commanded, but his own warm tears betrayed his emotion, and he blinked just once, letting them fall, as he crashed his lips into hers. The kids ran toward him, enveloping them in a Stabler family hug.

"Where's White?" Olivia asked, pulling back from their kiss, dropping her head to his.

"Morgue," Elliot breathed. "Kathy's with Fin and Cassidy. She was gonna hold Lizzie for ransom. You're never gonna believe what she was asking for."

Olivia kissed him again, cupping his face. She pulled away slowly and asked, "What, baby?"

"Me," he chuckled. "Dumb bitch," he said. "Said she had a dream about me being her husband, and we had all these kids, she wanted to make her dream come true."

"And?" Olivia said, raising her eyebrow.

"I told her that it sounded more like my worst nightmare," Elliot said, kissing her again. "I told her I already had everything I'd ever dreamed of, and I had no intention of letting anyone take it all away from me."

"That's when we showed up," Cassidy said, his hand wrapped around Kathy's cuffs. "Stabler, Tucker wants you. You're getting your gun back."

Elliot smirked, kissed Olivia one more time, and said, "Never thought I wouldn't."

Lizzie looked up at her parents, then looked over at the blonde woman in handcuffs. She thought, for a moment, that she sort of looked familiar, but she couldn't for the life of her figure out why. She had no idea who this crazy-looking woman was, and she was very glad about it. Something told her she wouldn't have liked her very much.

**A/N: Lizzie doesn't know Kathy! Dean and Alex? I like that button! Wanna know what happens when it gets pushed again? It might speed things a bit!**


	13. Submissions and Scrapbooks

**A/N: Elliot gets romantic, a bit of fluffy lovin' to counteract the drama in their lives, and...maybe he whips out his dominant side a bit, too. But, so does Olivia. ;)**

**DISCLAIMER: Dick Wolf owns SVU and characters, but he certainly didn't create 'em like this. TStabler© did. Story and contents belong to her. Thanks.**

Olivia had just come out of the shower, one pink, fluffy, towel wrapped around her body and another wrapped around her head. She opened the bathroom door, leading into the bedroom she shared with her husband, and she gasped.

Candles lit up every corner, pink rose petals were scattered over the floor, the bed, and the tops of the dressers. There was low, soft music playing. It took her a moment to realize what song it was, but once she figured it out, tears sprung to her eyes. Her wedding song, Kenny Loggin's "Forever," was filtering through her room.

Elliot was standing in front of the closed, locked door, holding two champagne flutes in one hand, and a bottle of bubbly in the other. "Hey, baby," he said, smirking, his voice husky.

"What is all of this, El?" Olivia asked, wiping her eyes.

Elliot smirked even more smugly, put the glasses down on the dresser, and popped the non-alcoholic champagne. "This, Liv, is me taking your mind off of everything that's been happening, and reminding you why you married me."

Olivia looked at him and chuckled as she took a glass of champagne from him. She cocked an eyebrow.

"It's not alcoholic," Elliot said, brushing a hand over her towel-covered belly.

"I know why I married you," Olivia said, sipping the cider.

"Well, just in case," he whispered, pulling her close. "Dance with me," he said, slowly swaying, taking the glass he'd just given her away.

"El, I'm in a towel," Olivia protested.

Elliot's voice lowered. His eyes narrowed and darkened as he commanded, "Dance with me, Liv. Now."

Olivia smirked, her own eyes darkening. She let him lead her in a reenactment of their wedding dance. He even sang softly to her, right into her ear, making her melt, making her fall in love with him a little bit more. He turned her on immensely when he got commanding and dominant, and he was being romantic besides, which spurred her further. When he was in control, it gave her good reason to boss him around, too, showing him her domineering side. Something he loved.

"Drop the towel, baby," Elliot told her, snapping her out of her thoughts. His eyes darkened another shade, his pupils dilated, and his heartbeat sped up as he watched her move her hand from the back of his neck to her chest, tugging the towel loose, letting it drop to the floor. "Gorgeous," Elliot gasped. He reached up and pulled the towel off of her head, letting her damp hair drop in cold, wet waves to her shoulders.

"El," Olivia began, suddenly feeling shy, as she danced naked with her fully clothed husband.

"Shh," Elliot hushed her. He slid her hand, which he'd been holding, to the front of his pants. "Do it," he ordered.

Obediently, Olivia nodded and unbuckled his belt, unzipped his fly, and pulled down his pants. Then she tugged down his boxers, his erection springing free as he stepped out of the clothes that had pooled at his feet. She looked at him, staring hungrily at his manhood, then raised her eyes to his torso. She gripped the hem of his shirt and pulled, lifting it over his head as he raised his arms and ducked a bit to help her do it.

"Kiss me, Liv," Elliot ruled.

Olivia wrapped her arms around him and tilted her head up, pressing her lips to his. He didn't respond as she'd hoped, but she knew why. If she wanted it, she needed to take it. She nibbled lightly at his bottom lip.

"No biting," Elliot scolded, backing up, teasing her.

Olivia scoffed, knowing full well he'd be telling her to bite him in a moment. She licked his bottom lip, begging for him to kiss her back.

And he did, vigorously. He fisted her hair in hands, pulling a bit, as he walked them back to the bed. He turned them around and pushed her down onto the mattress, and she looked up at him with fire in her eyes. She was waiting for her next "order". Elliot smirked as he stood before his wife. He ran his hand through her hair, guiding her head forward. "You know what I want, baby," he whispered to her. "Same thing you want."

Olivia licked her lips and took him into her mouth, sliding up and down, taking as much of him as she could, moaning in satisfaction as she sucked him.

"Sweet Mother of..." Elliot hissed, trailing off, trying not to thrust into her mouth. Just because he was being a bit on the controlling side, didn't mean he wanted to hurt her, or make her feel uncomfortable. "God, Liv, baby, shit," he panted, each word grunted on its own breath.

Olivia let a low, evil sounding, moaning chuckle escape around her lover's member, vibrating up him as she did it, which only made Elliot groan louder. She scraped her teeth against him, feather-lightly, as she pulled off of him, making him yell her name. She needed to turn the tables. Fast.

"I didn't tell you to stop," Elliot joked, chuckling as he caressed her cheek.

"No," Olivia said getting off the bed. "You didn't, El." She stood, watching the bemused expression on his face, then eased him down to her vacated spot on the mattress. She straddled him, bending her knees and kneeling forward, his hardness pressing against her core, causing a moan to escape from both of them. "Lie back," she demanded.

Elliot raised an eyebrow. "Liv, baby, what are you..."

"Do it," Olivia snapped. She hissed in slight pain as she eased over him, forcing him into her. Then moaned his name, like a prayer, as the pleasure took over. She flattened a palm against his chest and pushed.

"God damn," Elliot moaned, his eyes rolling back into his head as he flattened himself back and down. "Go slow," he said firmly, looking back into her eyes.

"Like this?" Olivia asked, moving up and down on him, inch by torturous inch.

"Fuck, Liv," he spat, reaching a hand up and grabbing a fistful of her hair. "A bit faster than that, baby," he seethed.

Olivia chuckled, picking up the pace, riding him harder. "Tell me what you want, El," she commanded him.

"Liv, baby," Elliot grunted, thrusting his hips up into her, suddenly grabbing her by the hips and flipping her over, "I wanna be on top."

Olivia held back a yelp as Elliot pushed further into her, harder, faster, more forcefully. She pressed her lips together tightly and made a whimpering sound.

"Scream, baby. Yell, moan, cry, cum," Elliot told her harshly. "That's what I what I want."

"The kids," Olivia groaned, shaking her head.

"Are with my parents," Elliot said, smirking, as he gave a particularly hard, deep thrust.

Olivia moaned his name, loudly, and met his thrusts eagerly, giving him what he wanted. "Oh, my God! Yes, Elliot!" she cried.

"Fuck. Yeah, baby, louder," Elliot prodded, slamming into her, slowing down, but staying deep and hard, as he lifted one of her legs and looped it around his waist.

"Oh, God, Elliot!" Olivia yelled, her arms holding him tight, her nails digging into his back, scratching up and down, leaving angry red streaks in their wake.

"Olivia, baby, Jesus," Elliot grunted, almost yelling. "I love you so damn much," he said, bending over and capturing her lips.

Olivia dropped her hands from his back, moaning a low, "God, I love you, too, Elliot." As her hands moved to grip the sheets, bracing herself for an intense, screaming orgasm, her fingers danced through the rose petals that had been scattered over the bed. She smiled as her eyes fluttered shut, as she began to clamp hard around him. She'd never felt more loved, more appreciated, or more well and truly satisfied than she did at that moment. He was romantic, and powerful, and lustful, rough and gentle, all at once, and she had no idea what she'd done to deserve any of it.

Elliot flattened his body against hers, kissing her chest, her neck, then her lips. He pulled away from her mouth and tilted his head up, smirking at his wife. "You know you want to," he said, teasing her.

"You have to want it," Olivia said, teasing him back, slightly brushing her lips over his pulse.

"God," Elliot panted, still moving deep within her. "Bite, baby," he barked, "Now!"

The second Olivia's teeth sunk into his neck, he yelled her name, violently cursed, and sped up as he felt her clench tightly around him, and he shot into her as their moans and cries reached a crecendo and their bodies went completely rigid. After a tremendous release for both of them, they took more time than usual coming down. Elliot rolled off of her and pulled her on top of him. He held his wife in his arms, waiting for her vibrating and shaking to subside, and he kissed her lightly, gently, as his own heart rate began to decrease, returning to normal. They finally made their way under the covers and snuggled, basking in the afterglow of what could only be considered a mutual, give-and-take, declaration and exhibition of intense, possessive love.

* * *

Lizzie sat on her grandparent's porch, flipping through scrapbooks. It was her favorite thing to do when she was at their house. This one, however, wasn't of her parents, but of her Uncle Frank. She flipped through pages of photos of Frank and her father, with their sisters, together at family picnics, at basketball games, football games, and at Frank's high school graduation. Then there was a photo of Frank and Casey, standing over a cake, smiling. "Grandma?" Lizzie questioned, "What's this from?"

"Lizzie-bear," Bernie said, "You remember their engagement party, don't you? Last year?"

"Oh, uh, yeah," Lizzie said, but she didn't. Not until she saw the rest of the photos. "Oh, my..." she trailed off as she flipped the page and saw the wedding pictures. Casey looked gorgeous, and Uncle Frank looked stupidly happy. She saw a photo of herself in a little flower girl dress, standing next to Abby in an identical one. They were standing in front of Dean and Alex, and her parents, along with several other people, with Casey and Frank in the middle, kissing. The picture could have only been a few months old.

Something, a strange feeling, came over her. She flipped back a few pages, back to a photo of Frank, goofing around in the street with Elliot and Olivia before they left for their prom. She gasped at the background of the photo. Her Grandpa Don was sitting in the front seat of his station wagon. And from the angle of the photo, she could clearly see he had a smirk on his face, and his index finger on the red button on his radio.

**A/N: So it was Cragen? And who **_**the crap**_** is Maria? Find out next...if you want me to keep fixing their future. **


	14. Cragens and Stablers

**A/N: Cragen pushes peoples buttons. Literally. **

**DISCLAIMER: Dick Wolf owns the characters. TStabler© likes to play with them. A lot. She owns the story: plot, narrative, dialogue, and stuff. Thanks!**

"Wow," Olivia panted as she giggled, falling backward onto the bed. Her breathing was still ragged, her husbands hands were still possessively running up and down her body as he chuckled, lowly and deeply.

"Who says married people, with kids, have no sex lives?" Elliot asked, nuzzling into Olivia's neck.

Olivia laughed, rolling onto her side. "Clearly, people who never knew real love. People who...aren't us."

Elliot kissed Olivia, playing with her bottom lip between his teeth, when a loud cry from the baby monitor interrupted the kiss. "Right on schedule," he sighed. "I'll go. You can't move your legs yet."

"You know me well," Olivia said, kissing him as he got out of the bed in search of his sweatpants.

He pulled them on and walked through the archway into the nursery, connected to the master bedroom, that all of their children had slept in at one point. "Ella Victoria Stabler, you spoiled little princess," he cooed, chuckling as he lifted the seven-week-old baby into his arms. "Daddy's got you, pepper."

Olivia, her robe tied tightly around her, walked in and rested a hand on his shoulder. "She's gonna be a daddy's girl, I think," she said with a smirk.

"Like you're not turning Oliver into a momma's boy," Elliot chuckled back at her, placing a kiss on her forehead. "You recovered fast this time," he said to her, kissing her lips.

Olivia nodded, resting her chin on his shoulder. "I'm almost back to my old self. I think my body's so used to popping out kids that it's rebounding sooner than the doctor thought," she said with a laugh.

* * *

Lizzie rolled over in her bed, having woken up because she heard her baby sister cry, and she gazed out of her window. "Huh?" she asked herself, seeing something odd. She got out of the bed, padding over to the large window, and looked out at the station wagon in the driveway. Her Grandpa Don sat in the driver's seat, smirking. He looked up at her and waved, with a gentle nod. He backed out of the driveway, stopping as he pulled next to the trash bin. He stuck his hand, holding a book, out of the window and dropped the volume into the can. Then the car moved, impossibly fast, down the street. She blinked, shook her head, and crawled back into her bed. "No more pickles before bed," she mumbled to herself, pulling her quilt over her head.

It seemed like only seconds later when her mother opened the door. "Lizzie, muffin, come on. Time to get up."

"Saturday," Lizzie whined into her pillow.

"Yes, and we're going to Grandpa Don's for Vinnie's birthday, remember?" Olivia asked with a chuckle. Once she was sure Lizzie was getting up, she backed out of the room, into the hall, almost knocking into Elliot.

"Woah, Momma!" Elliot laughed, holding a baby in each arm with matching diaper bags slung over his shoulders. One pink and brown, one blue and brown, each engraved with the baby's name.

"Sorry, honey," Olivia said, smiling as she saw him carrying their newest additions. "Everyone up?" she asked, taking Ella out of his hands and wiggling her, kissing her, and coing at her.

Elliot smiled at the sight, warmly, and said, "Ellie and Ollie are ready to go, Maureen is up, Dickie's wide awake and watching TV, and Kathleen is getting dressed. I think we actually might make it out of the house on time today!"

Olivia laughed and kissed Elliot, exchanging children with him. She returned Ella to his open arm and took Oliver out of his hands. "There's a first time for everything, as they say," she said, smiling. She walked with her husband and new twins downstairs to the living room, waiting for the rest of the Stabler clan

Once everyone was ready, they piled into their van and headed out to the home of their friend, surrogate father, and captain. As they arrived, Maureen pointed out the cars of their friends and family, and then said, "I think Aunt Casey and Uncle Frank are here! Do you think they brought Carrie?"

"Honey, Carrie's only eight months old. I'm pretty sure they brought her," Olivia laughed.

Elliot pulled into the Cragens' driveway and parked, then hopped out to get his family out of the van. He opened the sliding side doors and watched his fifteen year old, his eleven year old, and his twin eight year olds, who would celebrate their ninth birthday in less than a month, climb out, heading up the walkway. He took one of the car seat carriers out of its base, handing it to his wife, then took the other one himself. He watched Olivia throw the two diaper bags over her shoulders with a smile. She lived for her family, and nothing seemed to be a bother or a worry. "I love this," he said, shutting the door.

"What?" Olivia asked, turning to face him.

"Our life, our family," Elliot said, smirking at her. "It's all so perfect, baby. It just keeps getting better, and I can't wait to see what the future holds."

Olivia stopped, moved in close, and kissed him. "Neither can I, baby," she whispered, a gleam in her eyes.

"Hey," Cragen called from his front step. "Will you two stop making out on my lawn and bring my grandbabies in here, please?"

Elliot laughed. "Yeah, Pop," he said. "We're coming." he took Olivia's free hand with his and they walked up the steps into the house. "Hi, Ma," he said, giving Cragen's wife, Maria, a kiss on the cheek.

Cragen smiled at Elliot, and wondered how he got so lucky. Elliot and Olivia weren't his kids, but he and Maria were as close parents as Olivia was going to get, so they became the in-laws. They were related through a different marriage now, anyway.

"Hello, handsome," Maria chuckled. "Ah, Livvie, you look amazing. So soon after the twins, too!"

Olivia laughed. "Baby weight drops pretty fast around the Stabler house. The kids give me quite a workout, when I get back to work it's worse, and at this point, my body knows it should prepare itself for Stabler number seven." She dropped the diaper bags to the floor and took a seat on the couch, settling the carrier with Ella sleeping inside on the coffee table.

"Woah, there, Tonto," Elliot chuckled, sitting next to her, putting Oliver down next to his sister. "You gotta give it at least five years," he said, smirking.

There was laughter, and Kevin, Don and Maria's oldest son, walked up. "Yeah, you two have to give the rest of us time to catch up!"

"You married a Stabler," Olivia said, referring to his wife, Elliot's sister, Vanessa. "Be prepared to have at least three. And sometimes, Stabler babies come in pairs."

Frank, Elliot's brother, cocked an eyebrow and shouted in from the kitchen. "We're good with the one, thanks."

"Excuse me?" Casey asked, smacking her husband in the head.

"For now," Frank added, quickly. "Sheesh," he muttered.

Don Cragen chuckled and said, "This is what I've always wanted, ya know? A huge family. Lots of friends and a huge, huge, family."

"Me, too," Olivia said, smiling down at her sleeping daughter in her carrier. "Mine's a bit bigger than I anticipated, but I couldn't be happier."

Elliot, looking down at his son, said, "Me, either. And ya know, a couple more kids couldn't hurt. We did start awfully young, Liv. We got a few baby-making years left."

"You carry the next one and it's a deal," Olivia chuckled.

Kevin chortled, handing Elliot a beer. "That's something I'd pay to see," he told his brother-in-law.

Cragen looked into the dining room and saw the Stabler kids, his daughter Shelly and her husband Trevor, and Alex and Dean with Abby. "Do you guys ever wonder...I mean, if it was possible, would you go back in time? Change anything?" he asked, sighing. "Would you want to move ahead? Find out what the future holds?"

Elliot pouted a bit and shook his head. "I wouldn't change a damn thing about my life. I married the woman of my dreams, we have six amazing kids, all of our friends are happy, it's perfect," he said. "As for knowing my future? No thanks. I love waking up every day waiting for its surprises, its shocks and its blows, the mystery of it all, and knowing that I get to live through it with Liv."

"If I wasn't already married to you, I'd think that was a proposal," Olivia said, letting her head fall onto his shoulder.

Elliot turned and kissed her forehead, and whispered, "It was. Every day of my life, I feel like none of its real. That it's all a dream. I want to ask you to marry me, every day, just so I know you really are mine."

"She's yours," Cassidy said, stepping in from the kitchen, holding a beer. "I should know, you punch me every time I hit on her to prove it."

"Yeah," Elliot said. "I do," he laughed. "Are Munch and Fin here?"

Cassidy nodded. "They're out in the back with your parents, Stabler. Your dad is working the grill and Fin is hitting on your sister."

"Which one?" Elliot asked, his eyes wide.

"Becky," Cassidy said, wagging his eyebrows.

Elliot laughed. "He doesn't know, then," he said. "I'll wait till she slugs him."

"What were you guys talking about?" Cassidy asked, slumping into an armchair.

Olivia picked up Ella, as she opened her little eyes and wiggled, waking up. "We were talking about whether or not we would go back in time to change anything, or if we wanted to see the future," she said, making goofy faces at her daughter.

"I'd go back," Cassidy said, nodding. "I'd like to get to Olivia before you," he said, smirking as he sipped his beer.

"You couldn't go back far enough, man," Elliot laughed.

"Not to mention I'd break both your legs," Cragen said, seriously. "Don't fuck with my family, Cassidy. I have had to work way too hard, and do way too much, to make sure everything turned out perfectly, and you will destroy it."

Cassidy, Elliot, Olivia, Kevin, and Maria, even baby Ella, all seemed to be staring. "Okay, Cap," Cassidy said, stunned. "I was kidding. Besides, it's not like I could really go back in time, right? Time travel, that's pure fiction."

"Yeah," Cragen said, quickly chugging half of his beer. "Pure fiction."

**A/N: I smell trouble...and it kind of smells like chocolate chip cookies! Want a cookie? Leave a review!**


	15. Serena and Carmichael

**A/N: Cragen has one last trip to make, a few last things to fix. And he's gonna need help.**

**DISCLAIMER: Dick Wolf owns SVU and its characters. TStabler© owns the narrative, dialogue, and plot of this story. **

"Lizzie," a gruff, whispering voice said.

"Hmmm," the sleeping girl, one-sixth of the Stabler kids, groaned.

"Lizzie, sweetie, get up," the voice said to her. "We have to go now."

Lizzie blinked her eyes open. "Grandpa Don?"

"Yeah, kiddo," Cragen said, smiling. "Come with me."

"Where?" Lizzie questioned, crawling out of her bed.

Cragen sighed. "You started this Lizzie," he said. "And now we're both gonna end it. You and I, kid, are finally gonna fix the future. Solidify it. We have to go back, and fix one or two little things that are keeping our lives, all of our lives, from being absolutely perfect."

"What are you talking about, Grandpa?" Lizzie asked, putting on her glasses.

"Just come with me," Cragen said. "I'll explain in the wagon."

Lizzie finished tying her pink, Converse sneaker and asked, "Should we tell my parents I'm going with you?

Cragen chuckled and shook his head. "They're never even gonna know you were gone, kid."

* * *

Olivia shot up in the bed, her hands clutching her head. "Oh, holy fucking shit," she cried.

Elliot popped up, panicking, as she moaned. "Baby, what is it?" he asked. "Your head again? That's the third migraine this week, kitten. You think it's just your hormones regulating? I mean, you just had twins."

"Shut the fuck up, El, and shoot me in the damn head, please," Olivia whispered.

Elliot chuckled. "Aw, kitten, come here," he whispered. He pulled her into his arms, leaned her back against his body, wrapping his legs around her, and rubbed her head. Slow, luxurious circles right against her temples. His thumbs kept putting pressure on the center spots as his middle fingers rubbed under her eyes and down the bridge of her nose.

Olivia made an unintelligible moaning, grumbling noise as her head lolled to the side.

"Feel good?" Elliot asked her in a whisper.

"God, yes," Olivia whispered back. "You always know just what to do."

Elliot hummed. "You used to get headaches like this in high school, babe, remember? And then Lizzie had a bad bout with them in the beginning of the year."

Olivia nodded. "You've always known how to make the pain go away."

"I have magic hands," Elliot said cockily. "At least, you tell me I do…every night…and sometimes in the…"

Olivia chuckled lightly and interrupted him. "Not just the headaches, El. Everything. Shit with my mom, when I thought I was losing you to that blonde, slutty cheerleader, the pain I felt when you went into the Marines, all of it. If I was ever hurting, at all, you were always there for me, making the pain stop."

"Ditto, kitten," Elliot whispered, kissing the back of her as he continued to massage her pounding, tense head. "And that's the way it'll alwatys be."

* * *

"Who was that, Grandpa?" Lizzie asked, "And why did you just tell her you knew what she was doing to her daughter? Who's her daughter?" Lizzie turned around suddenly and screamed as she heard the crashing of broken glass, and saw a crumpled fifteen year old girl lying in the street, bleeding, not moving.

Cragen cleared his throat. "Uh, you shouldn't watch this, Lizzie. That was a very mean lady named Serena, sweetheart. She hurts her daughter pretty badly." He led Lizzie back into the station wagon and said, "And I told her that I knew what she was doing to her daughter, because I knew it would make her mad enough to...it's best for everyone if her daughter stays with the boy who's about to find her."

Lizzie couldn't help but look on as a boy, who looked older and stronger than his age should let him, walked out of his house whistling cheerfully, started to strut down the street, stopped dead frozen when he saw the girl, and ran to her, panicking.

"Oh, my God! That was Grandma?" Lizzie asked, her mind suddenly focusing, remembering something. "But...no, Dad found Mom when she was seventeen an..."

"We just made it happen a bit sooner, Liz. There's someone that your father should never have been with, during his junior year of high school. Now that he'll be with Olivia already, he'll never even give her the time of day when she flirts with him for the first time at that football game."

Lizzie squinted her eyes behind her glasses as she watched a much younger Elliot carry Olivia back into his house. "Kathy," she said. "The woman who kidnapped..."

"If we've done this right," Cragen interrupted, "That will never have happened, either." He got into the station wagon, making sure Lizzie had done the same. "Buckle up, kid," he said. Then he pushed the red button on his radio and said, "One more stop, Lizzie."

* * *

"Did you say, when you thought you were losing me to the blonde cheerleader?" Elliot asked, moving his massage down to her shoulders.

Olivia nodded. "She hit on you, she literally threw herself at you," she said. "I thought for sure you'd..."

"Liv, baby, I don't even remember who you're talking about," Elliot said, moving his amazing hands and powerful arms down Olivia's back.

"God, El, baby," Olivia moaned softly. "That feels fantastic. The blonde, El. She always hugged you after chemistry, whether I was right next to you or not. God, she would make the whole squad cheer your name, spelling it letter by letter, even during games you never played in."

"Jesus, kitten," Elliot said, chuckling. "That girl? Why, on Earth, did you ever think that I would dump you for her?"

"Because we were sixteen at the time," Olivia said flatly. "I thought you weren't...I thought you just wanted..."

"You thought I wasn't in love with you?" Elliot asked, digging the pressure and knots out of her lower back. "You thought all I wanted was sex?"

"I thought you couldn't have been in love with me, and what sixteen year old boy doesn't want sex?" Olivia asked, raising an eyebrow as she let out a soft moan in pleasure.

Elliot scoffed. "Oh, I wanted sex, Liv. But I wanted it with you. And I was so in love with you that it hurt to think about it." He sighed as his hands moved slowly back up to her head. "It was worth the wait," he said. "The sex, I mean. Prom night, Liv. I couldn't have asked for a more perfect, romantic evening."

"Me either," Olivia said. "You know, I still have those earrings." She took a breath and said, "Kathy."

Elliot paused his rubbing and asked, "What's that?" He started rubbing again when he felt Olivia wiggle against him.

"Her name was Kathy," Olivia said with a moan. "The girl who tried to lure you into her grubby, little clutches for two years until I broke her perfect, little nose."

Elliot laughed. "Oh, yeah! Oh, my God. My mother had to pick you up from school, and she was so...proud of you. My dad prayed that he'd never do anything to make you punch him like that. But, we both know, he did," he said, dropping another kiss to Olivia's neck. His hands traveled, still massaging, to her abs and hips, and she moaned, making Elliot moan in return. "God, I love hearing you make those little noises," he said to her.

"Ya know," Olivia said, raising an eyebrow, "If you move those hands a bit lower, you will be hearing some bigger noises."

"Really, now?" Elliot asked, his voice low and deep, moving his hands lower, slipping into her flannel pants. "Headache gone?" he asked in a whisper.

"No," Olivia said, arching her back as she felt Elliot's fingers slide up her slit. "But I don't care, baby. I want you, and I want you now." She tilted her head up, despite the throbbing, and kissed him. "Do you want me, baby?"

Elliot chuckled. "Always have," he said, biting and tugging on her bottom lip as his finger pushed into her. "Always will."

* * *

"Grandpa!" Lizzie squealed as the wagon parked in front of a federal building. "Is that Uncle Brian?" she asked, pointed to a young looking cop in a blue uniform.

Cragen nodded. "Yes, it is, Lizzie."

"What are we doing here?" the little Stabler girl asked, getting out of the wagon and following her surrogate grandfather over to the officer.

"We are making sure he's too busy with his own life, and his own family, to ever fall in love with your mother and cause problems," Cragen said. "And you're gonna help me do that," he said, turning to her with a wink and a smile.

"How?" Lizzie asked, eagerly.

Cragen pointed down the street to a wide set of marble stairs. "Go stand by those steps, and ask any dark-haired woman you see if her name is Abbie Carmichael. When one of them says yes, tell them Brian needs her help."

As Lizzie went over and stood by the steps of the law school, Cragen approached a rookie Brian Cassidy, smirking as he held up his badge.

* * *

"Come on, baby," Elliot encouraged, his fingers twisting and thrusting in and out of his wife's body, his thumb rubbing intensely fast circles directly on her clit. "Cum for me, Liv. Gimme what I want, baby."

Olivia arched her back more, leaning back further into him, pressing against his body, feeling him absently bucking his hips into her backside. "You…" was the only word she could say without coming apart at the seams. She both loved and hated how this man, her Elliot, could reduce her, a strong, confident, tough-as-nails woman, to a pile of desperate Jell-o. He had her at his mercy, and he knew it. He used it to his advantage, and since they were each other's first and only lover, their bonds were too intense, their desires too strong, and she was powerless when she was in his hands. She knew though, as she resisted the urge to let go, that he was just as powerless in hers.

"I'm fine, baby, trust me," Elliot whispered to her. "I love this, Liv. Just watching you, feeling you cum." He rubbed harder, faster, moved his fingers more vigorously. "Cum, baby," he growled into her ear. He felt her clench around his fingers, he heard her labored, shallow, gasping breath, and he just about lost his mind. He was amazed at the power she had over him, how he was one of the fastest, strongest cops in the state, and his temper was vile, but with her he was weak. He was a bad-boy, gruff with a stone-cold attitude, but his wife could reduce him to a puddle of goo with one look, one moan, one utterance of the words, "I love you." She was his world. He smirked as he felt her cum, heard her moan his name, and knew that he was her world as well. "Yeah, Liv," he whispered as she shook and shivered against him, "Just like that, baby."

Olivia cried his name, feeling him tense up behind her. She knew what was about to happen and she wanted it to happen now. She reached up and pulled his head down to hers, gripping the short hairs on the back of his neck, kissing him hard and fiercely and moaned into his mouth. He grunted in return, the kiss, alone, triggering his own release.

* * *

"I assure you, Detective," Abbie Carmichael, law student, "Brian Cassidy did not, in any way, shape, or form, assault me!"

Cragen smirked. "I'll take your word for it. You two should talk," he said, grabbing Lizzie by the hand, leading her toward the station wagon.

Abbie turned to Cassidy. "Why did that man think that you…"

"Because," Cassidy said, interrupting, "I guess I was talking about, uh, last night, and someone misunderstood."

Abbie chuckled. "You came to a kickboxing class with me, Brian. How would that have been…oh, I get it. Your male ego couldn't handle the fact that you got your ass kicked by a girl, so you told someone you beat the crap outta me?"

Cassidy looked up at her and tried to smile. "Uh, yeah," he admitted.

"You're unbelievable," Abbie said. "And also, really adorable." She reached over and pulled his face gently toward hers, kissing him.

Cragen sighed in relief as he and Lizzie got into the wagon and he hit the red button, taking them home to see what, if anything, they'd really changed.

* * *

Olivia and Elliot were still panting, lying sprawled out on the bed together, sweaty and sticky. "Holy shit," Elliot gasped in amazement. "Holy fucking shit."

Olivia chuckled. "My headache's gone," she said.

"Good for you," Elliot muttered, smirking. "Liv, baby, I don't think we're normal. I mean, no couple, in the history of couples, has been together as long as we have, with as many kids as we have, with this kind of sex life, and this kind of pure happiness."

"We're not normal," Olivia agreed. "We're fucking perfect, El. We are what normal people only wish they were, and we're what normal people despise because they will never have what we have."

Elliot kissed Olivia, sweetly, tenderly, and just as the kiss deepened, a harsh, wailing cry filled their room. "Ollie," Olivia said.

"I'll go," Elliot nodded, kissing his wife again. "I don't want him to wake up Ellie," he said. He pushed and slid, making his way out of the bed into the adjoining nursery. He picked up his crying, infant son, cradling him over his shoulder, and walked toward the changing table near the window. "Hey bud," he whispered, peering down at Oliver. "Woah, little guy, all of that came out of your tiny tushy?" he chuckled, pulling off the baby's soiled diaper. He tossed it into the diaper pail, and out the window he caught a glimpse of Cragen's station wagon pulling, incredibly fast, into the driveway. He saw Lizzie get out of the passenger side, and he furrowed his brow. "What the hell?" he asked himself. Suddenly, he doubled over in pain, clutching his head.

Olivia ran in when she heard his yelp. "El! Honey, what's wrong?"

"Finish changing Ollie, baby," Elliot said, shaking off the pain and straightening up. "I just got hit with a horrible headache."

**A/N: Headaches mean your life and memories are changing…what's changed now? Is Cassidy with Abbie? Does Kathy still have it bad for Elliot, even though now, they were never together? The story keeps changing, as time keeps getting altered. Did Cragen and Lizzie fix the future once and for all? Or did they make a horrible mistake? Review to find out! **


	16. Headaches and Helpers

**A/N: Cragen had help from the original mastermind. How have they changed things? Is the future finally fixed?**

**DISCLAIMER: Dick Wolf owns SVU and its characters. TStabler© owns the narrative, dialogue, and plot of this story. **

Elliot rolled over onto his side, the remote control dropping onto the floor woke him up, and his eyes shot open.

"Hey," he heard a soft voice say, as he felt cool hands press against his head and rub his hair back. He realized that Olivia was behind him, squeezed snugly between him and the leather of the couch. He calmed down and sighed, leaning back into her touch. "Hey, baby," he whispered.

"Headache gone?" she asked, wrapping her arms around him.

Elliot nodded as he turned over to face her. "Have you been here the whole time?"

Olivia chuckled. "No," she said. "You came to lie down. I put the twins back to bed, got the rest of the kids up, made breakfast, sent them off to school, then I crawled in here with you."

"School?" Elliot asked, stunned. "What time is it?"

Olivia kissed the tip of his nose. "Just after nine, El. I called Cragen, he said he understands and he told you to stay home. He said they got things covered and you don't have to go back yet. He actually suggested that you take the whole three months with me. He sounded different, El. Almost too happy."

"Maybe he's on drugs," Elliot chuckled, kissing Olivia. "So, another day alone with you, huh? How incredibly boring." He dropped his mouth to her neck and started peppering her skin with kisses.

Olivia nodded with a laugh. "Cragen does want us to bring to the babies in for a bit though. He misses them."

Elliot mumbled something like "Okay" against her skin as his hands traveled up her tee shirt.

"Cold," Olivia gasped, chuckling. "Your hands are very, very cold."

Elliot laughed and shifted his weight, sliding on top of her. "They'll get warm in a second, honey," he said, reaching around her back to unhook her bra. He slid it off of her chest, purposely running his icy hands over her nipples.

"You bastard," Olivia gasped, biting her lip as she bucked, a shiver running down her spine.

Elliot shoved her shirt up and pulled it over her head, then bent his head to kiss her as he slid her bra the rest of the way off of her body. "You're so beautiful, baby. Have I told you told you how gorgeous you are?"

"Not in the last six hours, no," Olivia said, moaning as Elliot's hands roamed her body and his lips pecked her skin with sweet kisses.

Elliot popped his head up, grinned at Olivia, and said, "You're incredibly gorgeous."

"Yeah, for someone who had six kids," Olivia breathed, gasping when Elliot took a nipple into her mouth. He was careful not suck hard, though. He made that mistake after Maureen was born, and he couldn't drink milk for a week afterward, knowing first hand where it really came from.

Elliot shook his head, tugging lightly on her nipple as he did so, and said, "For anyone, baby. You've got an amazing body, honey. You don't look like you've had any kids, at all," he told her, his hands sliding down to push down her pants.

Olivia chuckled as she used her own nimble fingers to shove his sweat pants down around his hips. "I think you're just being nice because you want to get…"

"I'm not," Elliot told her. "Liv, you don't even have stretch marks. I'm right here, up close and personal, and all I see is perfect, toned, clear, beautiful skin."

Olivia held onto the back of his head as he lavished her stomach with sweet kisses. "You don't see any of my flaws, El. You really do love me, don't you?"

Elliot's head popped up, he crawled back up over her and looked down, into her eyes. "More than anything. You're my whole world, Liv." He kissed her, nuzzled her nose, and said, "I see your flaws, baby. But real love is not minding. Not caring."

"I love you," Olivia said, looping her arms around his neck.

Just as he was about to push into her, he heard two tiny voices wailing from the nursery. He laughed and kissed Olivia. "And there's the proof," he said, pulling up his pants to check on his children.

Olivia dropped her head back to the pillow and sighed, watching him walk toward the bedroom. She still had dull, throbbing headache of her own, and now that she was worked up with no release, it was only going to get worse.

* * *

Eleven-forty-five, after a hot shower and a nice brunch with their babies, Olivia and Elliot strolled down the Manhattan avenues toward their precinct. It had been a pleasant morning so far, and knowing that they weren't heading into the building to work made it much better. Elliot held the door open for Olivia and the dual carriage, and she winked at him.

"Oh, my God," they heard, squealing, from the direction of the elevator. "Is this them? I mean, of course it's them, but they're here?"

Olivia nodded at the excited brunette. "This is them, Abby," she said, kneeling down and adjusting their blankets. "Ella and Oliver," she said, smiling at her eight-week-old babies.

"I can't believe I haven't seen them, yet," Abby said, bending over to see their tiny faces.

Elliot shrugged. "You're busy, Abby. And Brian's not exactly the social type, ya know? We understand."

"They are so beautiful," Abby said, straightening up. "I wish Brian would have wanted to go to the party. I tried to get him to…"

"Abby," Olivia interrupted, "It's okay. They slept through the whole thing anyway."

Abby smiled at her. "We did, uh, get you a gift. I think he has it upstairs."

"That really wasn't necessary," Elliot said, tilting his head. The elevator doors opened and they all piled into it, Olivia scooting into Elliot's arms as they both handled the stroller.

Abby looked over at them and smiled softly, with a bit of sadness. "You two are amazing," she said. "You're always so happy, and you never argue, and you always compromise. And look at your family! You have the perfect family! God, I would kill to have a love like you two have."

Olivia looked up at Elliot, worriedly, and then back to Abby. "Is there something going on with you and Brian, Abby?"

Abby sighed. "He doesn't want kids. We've been together since I was in law school, and he picks now, three months into our marriage, to tell me that he doesn't want kids."

The doors slid open and they walked off of the lift, as Olivia said, "Maybe he just doesn't know he wants them."

"What?" Abby asked.

"Some men don't realize they want to be fathers until it happens," Elliot said shrugging.

"Is that what happened with you?" Abby asked, hopeful.

Elliot pressed his lips together. "No, uh, I couldn't wait, actually. I think we were married all of two seconds before I started reading books and building a nursery. I knew we had to wait until we were out of the academy, but I just couldn't help being excited."

"See?" Abby yelled. "When you know, you know. So now I'm…I'm in a real pickle here, guys." She gave Olivia a look, and Olivia's eyes widened. "He's gonna make me choose."

"Oh, Abby," Olivia said, her hand reaching out for the brunette lawyer. "Just tell him. Maybe this will change his mind."

Abby shook her head. "He already knows, Olivia. He doesn't want this baby."

"He will," Elliot said, smirking, as he led his wife down the hall.

"What?" Abby asked, raising an eyebrow at Olivia.

"Just watch," Olivia said smiling. "He's done this with his brother, Trevor, and Dean," she said.

They walked into the squadroom, and Elliot knelt down, unhooked Oliver from the carriage, and lifted him into his arms. He walked over to Cassidy and looked down at him. "Hey, man," he said, beaming as he looked at his son.

"Hey," Cassidy said, not looking up.

"I got someone here I want you to meet," Elliot said, smirking. "Oliver Christian Stabler. How cool is this little guy?" he asked, cradling the baby.

Cassidy looked up, and something flashed in his eyes. "It's a baby, Stabler. How the hell is that cool?"

"You have no idea," Elliot said, beginning to rock Oliver. "Your whole outlook on life changes once the doctor puts a newborn baby in your arms, ya know? You watch their eyes blink and their little arms wiggle, and you think, 'Holy shit, I did that." He shifted the weight of the blue bundle, so Cassidy could see his eyes.

"And then you think how fucked up your life is gonna be because you can't even take care of yourself, and now you've got a kid," Cassidy said, folding his arms.

Elliot shook his head. "No way, man. You think about how he came from love. How he's the physical, tangible result of love, and honesty, and trust, and commitment. Then you think that he is your footprint on the world. He is what you leave behind, what you give to the world when you're gone. He is your legacy." He knelt down a bit, allowing Cassidy to get eye level with Oliver. "And then you think about how he knows nothing, and you get to teach it all to him. Everything. You get to watch him see things for the first time, and the look of amazement in his eyes is the most wonderful thing, Cassidy. You can't see that look and not believe in God."

"I never, uh, thought of…wow," Cassidy said, a smile spreading across his lips.

"And that little miracle over there," Elliot said, jutting his chin toward Olivia holding Ella, "A girl is an angel. She needs you to protect her, shield her from the evils of the world, while making sure that, when the time comes, she can face them on her own. She needs you to guide her through years of rough dates, and bad skin, and tell her that none of it matters because she's the most perfect woman in the world, besides her mother, and the man worthy of her love hasn't come along yet. She needs you to be the only man she can depend on, and she needs you to be strong enough to get through the moments when she forgets that."

Cassidy gazed down at the baby, and touched his tiny hand. "So, uh, you like being a father, I take it?"

"How many times have you heard me complain about it?" Elliot asked.

"Never," Cassidy said, seemingly amazed by the baby boy he was looking at.

Elliot grinned. "It's incredible, Brian. Sure, it's hard. I mean you are responsible for another human life, you have to make sure they grow, and become good, strong, healthy people. But that's what's so exciting. You get to grow up with them. You get to relive your childhood by making sure they have a great one. Me and Liv? Our childhood's sucked. We went to Disneyworld for the first time when Maureen and Kathleen were little."

"I'm having one. Me and Abby. It's gonna be so hard," Cassidy said with a sigh. "Right?"

Elliot grinned. "Only if you make it hard. If you let it be the most amazing, most important thing in your life, then it comes so easily. The only times it gets hard is when we can't relate to the problem, but with what we do for a living, that's rare." He looked down at his son, watched the baby yawn and wiggle, and he laughed. "My kids have taught me more than I've taught them, man. It's such a blessing, Cassidy. Take it as one."

"He's beautiful," Cassidy said, running a finger over sleepy Oliver's cheek.

"Thanks, man," Elliot said. He looked up at Olivia, caught her eyes, and winked. "My wife and I make gorgeous babies."

Cassidy looked up at Abby, who had an unsure expression in her eyes. "I'm pretty sure our kid's gonna be beautiful."

"He or she will be," Elliot said. "But it ain't a Stabler," he said, chuckling.

Abby smiled at Brian. Brian smiled back. Elliot got up and walked over to Olivia, handing Oliver to her. "Am I good or what?"

"You're very good," Olivia said, chuckling as she kissed him.

Elliot winked at Abby, and then said, "I'm gonna tell Cragen we're here. And that I'm taking him up on that offer."

"What?" Olivia gasped.

"Yeah," Elliot said, chuckling. "Three months, paid to stay home with you and my kids, I'm taking it." He kissed Olivia again, then walked over to Cragen's office.

"Come in," Cragen yelled through the door.

Elliot opened it and walked in, closing the door behind him and folding his arms. "Hey, Cap."

Cragen stood up immediately, smiling. "Elliot! Did you bring the…"

"Yeah," Elliot said, nodding. "Liv's got the twins. But before you go out there and get into Grandpa mode, can you answer a question for me?"

Cragen cleared his throat and nodded. "Sure. Anything."

Elliot took a step forward, looming over Cragen's desk. His eyes narrowed and his lip curled. "What the hell were you doing with my daughter at three o'clock in the goddamned morning?"

Cragen's eyes widened. He honestly didn't know what to say.

**A/N: What does Cragen have to say for himself? What did having them meet sooner do? How are the rest of the kids? What happened to Kathy? Coming up!! Review if you want it! **


	17. Nagging and Naptime

**A/N: Hey! How does Cragen explain? Does he explain at all? What happened to Kathy, anyway? And a cute, family moment.**

**DISCLAIMER: Dick Wolf owns SVU and characters. TStabler© owns this story, and all that goes with it.**

Cragen's eyes went wide. "Um," he said, trying to look away from Elliot's penetrating, vengeful glare. "Well, see, I was just, um..."

"Don," Elliot said, barking, "What the hell were you doing with my daughter?"

Cragen blinked. "You sure you weren't, uh, dreaming?"

"No!" Elliot snapped. "I was awake, so was Liv! We heard the door open, heard her go back to her room, everything! What the hell were you doing with her?"

"Okay, look," Cragen said, sighing, "I just took her for a ride. I didn't think you'd mind!"

"In the middle of the fucking night, Don? Where could you have possibly gone?" Elliot asked, sounding as if he was interrogating Cragen.

"I needed her help with something," Cragen said. "We were only gone for a few minutes, Elliot."

Elliot fumed. "You're not answering the question, Don!"

Cragen didn't know what to say. He couldn't tell Elliot the truth. That would destroy him, or he'd think Cragen was crazy and call Huang up to evalutate him. Cragen couldn't lie. Any lie that he came up with would piss Elliot off. He thought for a moment. "A surprise," he finally said.

"A surprise," Elliot parroted, skeptical.

"Yes," Cragen said. "I didn't want you or Olivia to, uh, know anything about it. And you know I would never hurt Lizzie, or let her get hurt."

Elliot exhaled. "I know that. But you don't know what...I'm her father, Don. You're a father, and a grandfather. If you realized that one of your kids or grandkids was gone for who knows how long and you had no idea..."

"Is that why you're upset?" Cragen asked, brow furrowed.

Elliot said nothing. He just blinked.

Cragen sighed, not realizing the error in judgement had caused so much damage. "Elliot I never meant to do anything like that, at all. Believe me, I was only trying to help. Make things better. You've got to trust me. Don't you?"

"Yeah," Elliot said, nodding. He shook his head, rolled the tension out of his neck, and said, "Let's go out there before Liv thinks I'm killing you."

Cragen tilted his head. "You two are amazing. There really hasn't been anyone one else since you both were..."

"Fifteen," Elliot said, chuckling in disbelief. "I know. I'll never forget the way she looked when I found her." He closed his eyes, cringing at the painful memory.

"Where were you going when you found her again?" Cragen asked, smirking. He knew, he just wanted to make sure.

"I was, uh, going on a blind date, actually," Elliot laughed. "But I saw Liv in the street, bleeding, broken, and I had to help her. She was...she needed me."

Cragen smiled. "You saved her life before you even knew her name," he said.

"She saved mine, too," Elliot said with a warm look in his eyes. "She really did."

Cragen opened the door and led Elliot out to the sqaudroom, over to his twins and his wife. "Who were you, uh, going out with?"

Elliot shook his head. "I never bothered asking," he said. "All I know is, I never got there. Sent my friend Andy in my place."

"Eckerson, right?" Cragen asked, smirking. "The Marshall?"

"Yeah, that's Andy," Olivia said. "Wasn't he dating the cheerleader who kept hitting on you? Kathy?"

Elliot's eyes widened. "Yeah, yeah he was!" he exclaimed. "Was I supposed to meet Kathy that night? Damn, you really did save my life, baby," he said to Olivia, kissing her forehead. He looked down in her arms, and both kids were sound asleep.

Cragen smiled at the trio, then asked, "You don't know what happened to her do you?"

"No," Elliot said. "Though, there is a Kathy Eckerson at the hospital. She's a nurse. Helps us with rape kits sometimes. I never bothered asking Andy if he got married, since he was always here on business."

"Maybe it's her," Olivia said, shrugging. "Couldn't hurt to ask the next time we're down at Mercy, right?"

"Guess not," Elliot said, chuckling. He picked up sleeping Oliver and draped him carefully over Cragen's shoulder, allowing the surrogate grandpa to spend some time with him before they had to leave.

"Thanks for bringing them down here, Elliot," Cragen said, smiling.

Elliot smiled, wrapping his arms around Olivia, who was still holding Ella. "Anytime," he said, returning the man's smile.

* * *

Olivia, Elliot, and the twins got back home an hour later. The babies, sleeping soundly, were put into their cribs and then the happy couple curled up in their bed, to stay close to the little ones. With his arms around his wife, Elliot kissed her neck, suckling gently, and said, "I love you."

"I love you, too," Olivia replied, snuggling into his arms. "Are you really sure you want to stay home for..."

"Absolutely," Elliot said, interrupting as he nodded. "I love being here, not missing a single moment of their lives, of our lives."

"I know you do, baby," Olivia said, caressing the sides of his body.

"Mom!" Maureen's voice yelled, carrying through the house. "Dad, we're home!"

Elliot shot up off the bed and ran out into the hall in time for all of the kids to run up the stairs. "Shh!" He scolded. "The babies are asleep!" He turned into the room and said, "And Mom's halfway there."

Kathleen shrugged and said, "Sorry, Daddy." She walked into her parents room, dropped her bag, and crawled into the bed with her mother.

Lizzie, figuring that looked like a good idea, followed suit, as did Maureen.

"Hey, guys," Elliot said, walking in, followed by his son, "What are you doing?"

Dickie jumped on the bed and found an open spot and said, "Family nap time!"

Elliot shook his head and chuckled, then shrugged. "What the hell," he muttered, climbing into the bed and wrapping Olivia in his arms. Before he closed his eyes, he looked at the huddled mass of kids on his bed. He glanced quickly into the nursery, then looked into the sleepy eyes of his wife. He kissed her, brushed her hair back, and closed his eyes, thinking of their magnificent past, awe-inspiring present, and their wonderful future. He remained oblivious, as did Olivia, to the fact that he owed it all to his youngest daughter and his oldest friend and captain, without whom his life would have never been as incredible as it was now.

Lizzie smiled as she, too, thought of her life, and future. She knew, since Cragen had reminded her, that her life had once been different, but none of that mattered now. She fixed her future, and the futures of her friends and family, and life was now, and always would be, pretty damn perfect for the Cragens, Cassidies and Stablers. She, of course, wouldn't mind taking a quick glimpse into those futures. Just to make sure.

**A/N: How does Cragen come up with a surprise for them? Does Lizzie ask Cragen to take a journey into the future? Or does she find a way to see it for herself? Or is this the end of FTF? Only your reviews will decide!**


End file.
